Salt Water
by this is how we dance
Summary: I should have died; But I'm alive. I should be at the bottom of the sea; when I'm at the bottom of mountains. I shouldn't be here; especially not in Narnia. I shouldn't be alive; yet Aslan gave me a chance. slight Peter x OC. COMPLETE
1. HMT Lancastria

_I know. Another story... But I am hoping that this one might be... read more._

_The Lancastria is a real ship; The biggest Maritime disaster in history. More people died on it than the Titanic. My grandfather survived it, and passed away two years ago. The man in the story isn't my grandfather._

**_God bless the souls on board who perished._**

_My main OC isn't a Mary Sue. I don't own Narnia._

_The song lyrics used is from the song Sunday Bloody Sunday by U2, but The lyrics I have got from Paramore's version. The song has made me cry several times because it does talk of war._

_Well... enjoy. _

_sas x_

_**

* * *

I can't believe the news today,**_

_**  
Oh, I can't close my eyes, to make it go away,

* * *

**_

The last supper. It was ironic. Before we boarded the boat, we had a meal. I can't remember what it was, but I enjoyed it. The atmosphere of soldiers and of the few families made me smile. They were so full of life in their final hours. They didn't know it, of course. But we expected something bad to happen with the Germans getting closer to us with every second.

We had to board the boat, but there were so many people. The first boat was filled with soldiers and civilians then it set off. Then it was our turn.

The ship was beautiful; an Ocean Liner in St Nazaire; France. When the Germans invaded, we had to escape, and we had to get on this boat. Dunkirk has been cut off by the Germans, so we had to move to the west coast of France. Thousands of people were packed on this boat like sardines. The ocean liner was originally named the _Tyrrhenia_. But then The Americans who boarded it couldn't pronounce it, so they renamed it the _Lancastria_. Some say it was bad luck to rename a boat.

It was. Especially what happened the night of the 17th June 1940.

I can't remember much; it was such a blur. A bomb went down the chimney of the boat, and fire engulfed it. People were on fire, and I could smell burning flesh. I… I remember my parents and I being pushed off of the ship as soon as the fire engulfed the ship's chimney. Oil was now leaking too. Soldiers were getting the women and children off; they were prepared to die to save us. Other who couldn't swim were told to hold the hand rail by the deck. The anger and sorrow which filled their eyes will never go away.

The cold water hit me as I jumped in. I began to swim with my parents away from the ship; but I'm not as strong as them. I'm not even that tall. I swam to keep up; but I couldn't. I shout after them, but they can't hear me.

Them suddenly, I'm sinking.

Water. Water.

It was filling my lungs. I couldn't breathe. My eyes were stinging so I shut them. The ship was pulling me under with it, like a vacuum. It must have taken 20 minutes for the _Lancastria_ to sink.

BOOM.

More bombs. I'm drowning. Help me; please.

A hand grabs mine and my eyes open more sharply than any time, than anything that's ever happened to me. The salty water stings my eyes, and I see a soldier; attempting to pull me up.

Where are my parents? Are they dead too?

The soldier is pulled below the water too. He is kind faced and strong. His grip on my hand is extraordinary. He's trying to save me. I can't take in what's happening. He pushes me up as he sinks. I breathe a gulp of fresh air.

I coughed for a few seconds, and I try to make out what has happened. I'm in a state of shock and I'm probably going to get hyperthermia or… or… pneumonia.

I can hear singing from the boat; the women, children and the soldiers are singing as the ship goes down. It reminds me so of what happened to the Titanic. I see below the water, the man is still pushing me. I keep the grip of his hand with me and I pull him away from the boat. I carry on swimming; I'm so cold, I'm going to freeze. His face was now above the surface. He blinks at me and I feel my feet being dragged under again.

Machine guns. I can hear screams from the boat as the final few above water are shot at and murdered by the Germans. How could they? They are human beings, just like them. And yet; there are fine with murdering them. Children. Babies. Just like me.

They are doomed.

Women who won't see their husbands; who will be on the Missing lists forever.

Soldiers who will be forgotten in two years time.

The Crew who won't be remembered at all.

Shots were getting closer. "Duck!" He shouts as I look at him. He ducks too under the water; where the impact of the bullets is slowed.

As we rise again above the surface, the ship was sinking faster now. And I'm being sucked down again. The man reached for me, but I was going down rapidly, and he was being sucked down too. I can't believe it. I'm going to die. A gripped his hand, but I was slipping away. The ring on his finger was slipping too. A caught it and I sank, and I was holding his ring.

I could feel tears welling in my stinging eyes.

I'm going to die.

I'm never going to have a family. I'm never going to get married and see my grandchildren. I'm going to be a tombstone in a cemetery in England somewhere.

The man; my saviour for a couple of seconds… I never knew his name. I owe him so much for those few seconds. I've got his ring; was it a wedding ring? I don't know, I'm losing consciousness and he attempts to save me one last time.

He shouts at me, but I curl into a ball. I grip the ring of my saviour tightly, and I pray.

I've never felt so cold.

Water fills my lungs, and I sleep.

Forever.


	2. Snow!

_Oh dear. It appears my story is rather rubbish. Excuse this, and if you want me to update this story, I'll need at least **seven** reviews._

_I know I probably won't get that. But... who knows?_

_Oh well, NOW TO RESUME MY STORY._

_**

* * *

How long, how long must we sing this song?**_

_**How long? How long…

* * *

**_

_He shouts at me, but I curl into a ball. I grip the ring of my saviour tightly, and I pray._

_I've never felt so cold._

_Water fills my lungs, and I sleep._

_Forever._

I'm still talking to myself.

I'm not asleep yet.

The water…

The water isn't… there. It's just… disappeared.

It's just as cold. But there's no water around me. I'm soaked though. I coughed several times as I gulped some air. I must be purple because of how long I held my breath for.

I'm afraid of what has happened and my eyes stayed firmly shut. I'm curled up in a ball with the ring still in my hand.

I'm cold. So cold. The salt water soaked by my clothes making me even colder. I am freezing, so I curl up into a smaller ball as I move one of my hands underneath my cardigan.

"Say you're sorry."

What? People? The voice came from a male teenager, which was definite.

"Alright! I'm sorry!" A panicked response came. This came from an obviously younger boy.

A softer response came from a younger girl. I can't remember it. And then there are screams of happiness. It sounded like; snowballs.

Hang on, Snow?

The powder which I felt with my spare hand was unmistakably snow. The softness… the…

Coldness.

My hands were numb. I couldn't feel. I wanted to scream.

I cough again. This time more violently, and I could feel blood in the back of my throat. The laughter and happiness from the other people around me stopped short.

"There's someone here!" An older girl shouted. I was assuming she was my age, or there about.

I can't breathe now, the water, the salt water, it hurts. I cough violently again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "She's soaked right through!" the girl announced, her hand moving of my shoulder like it was covered in spiders.

As my airways unblocked; I could breathe once more. I breathed deeply several times.

What a state I must have looked. My ratty dark brown hair was in plaits; my fringe clipped to one side. Well, that's what I remember it like. My dress; a pinafore with a white blouse underneath it. I wasn't into fashion, I must say. I bought it in Belgium, when we were there 4 months ago. My cardigan; a bottle green colour was still upon me.

"Will this help?" I heard the younger girl speak.

"Yes." The older girl said.

I suddenly felt a fur fabric being laid upon me. It warmed me almost instantly, and yet I was still shivering violently.

There was silence for a few seconds, "Where does Tumnus live, Lucy?" The older boy asked.

The younger girl; who I assumed was Lucy spoke, "This way."

The two must have left, because I could hear people moving away; the crunch of snow and the occasional twig.

"Hello?" The older girl said.

Still scared to open my eyes, I only said one thing: "Is it over?"

Another silence, "What is over?" she asked me.

"The boat I was on… It sunk."

The girl paused again, "What boat?"

"The _Lancastria_. It sunk. I… I was on it. How am I alive? Where's the man who saved my life?"

"You're safe…" the girl said.

I opened my eyes.

And I almost fainted.

Snow. Trees. Forest. I wasn't in France, or England; that was for sure.

No beaches, nothing.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

The girl blinked at me. My age; brown hair styled prettily and lips as red as blood. The odd freckle here and there; but she was pretty, "Y-you're in Narnia."

I sat up. A fur coat was keeping me warm on my lap, "N-Narnia?" I stuttered, "Where's that?"

The girl sighed and looked away, "We're not sure…"

I moved my hands to where the fur coat was, and then I realized that the ring was there. I held it closely to my face; studying the ring. It was a plain gold band, with an inscription;

_**Dulce et decorum est, pro patria mori. **_

"Dulce et decorum est, pro patria mori…" I whispered, repeating it.

"Pardon?" the girl asked; keeping her eyes firmly on me.

I held the ring out in my hand, "It's inscribed on it."

The girl eyed it suspiciously, and then took it. She held it close to her face so she could read it, "Indeed, it does say that. Do you know where it comes from?"

I shook my head. The inscription was in some form of foreign language, Latin most likely.

The girl handed it back to me; "It's from a poem by Wilfred Owen. I studied it at school; and ironically, it's about war; more specifically the First World War."

I took it held grasped it tightly again, "That might explain why he had it all the long." I looked at the girl, "I'm Clara Howard. And yourself?"

"I'm Susan. Susan Pevensie." She paused, "My younger sister is Lucy. And I have an elder brother; Peter."

I looked around. A boy was staring at me; raven black hair and a lot of freckles. He looked nervous.

"And this is Edmund." Susan also informed me. I blinked a couple of times at the nervous looking boy.

I feel sick.

They're still a happy family.

So why do I suffer?

I pray. I go to Sunday services.

I don't lie.

I'm not jealous.

Actually; I'm jealous of _them_.

Because they're still happy.

And I suffer.

"A-re you… are you sure you're alright?" Susan asked me, "You look like a ghost."

I nodded faintly, "Y-yes."

Ghost.

Ghosts.

Ghosts of the Lancastria.

Of the children.

Women.

Of the heroes.

Please make it stop!

Please!

They're haunting me.

I can feel the stares of the children around me.

I should be dead.

I should have died with them.

Subconsciously, my hands reached my hair and my face. I was mad.

Mad with death.

"P-please… don't mention ghosts." I stuttered.

Susan blinked at me. Disgusted. I was mad. Crazy.

"I've seen… children being massacred. I'm scared… I want to go home…"

"It's alright. You're in shock." Susan said. She put her hand awkwardly on my shoulder.

"You won't believe this." The older boy's voice came from behind me, "Read this, Su." He said, pausing when he saw me, "Oh… you're alright…" He handed an old looking piece of paper to Susan, whilst eyeing me like a traitor.

The teenager was a bit older than me. He had golden brown hair, mid length and bright blue eyes. He was also handsome. And he was wearing a fur coat; no wonder. It was freezing.

My mind drew back to the note he had passed.

"_**Warrant of Arrest By Order of Her Majesty. **_**The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia. For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen."**

The younger boy read it from behind me, and I peered over Susan's shoulder to read it, "Fauns?" I paused, "Aren't they… a myth?"

"No." Lucy said, "I met one."

The youngest girl was cute. She looked around ten, or nine. She had chocolate brown hair in a bob and freckles. Her lips were also that blood red; just like her sister. I also noticed she was wearing similar clothes to me.

"Y-you're… joking?" I asked.

She shook her head.

And I would highly doubt a girl as young as that would lie.

"Oh, dear God." I whispered to myself.

"Alright, now we should really go back." Susan said to her siblings. She stood up, and offered her hand to me.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"Where would I go?" I asked them.

Peter, Susan and Lucy looked at each other; I hadn't got an answer.

Quickly; Susan changed the subject, "If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think that there's much that we can do." Susan replied blandly.

"You don't understand, do you? I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me." Lucy replied again, this time, she held her thumb to her mouth.

"Maybe we could call the police." Peter stated.

"These are the police."

Peter winced, "Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something."

"Why? … I mean, he's a criminal." Edmund stated.

I'm caught in an argument over a myth.

Bloody brilliant.

"Psst!"

I blinked. I put on the coat which had been my blanket and walked to where a bird was; propped up in a tree. In a rocky mountain, there was a hole; leading into somewhere. I was guessing this was where Tumnus lived.

"Psst!"

I jumped and turned to the bird.

Did it just 'psst' me?

Even worse. I spotted something in front of me; a beaver. It was sniffing the sir around me. The siblings walked to where I was standing and my transfixed face on the beaver in front of me. It was getting closer.

Peter clicked his tongue at the beaver, "Here boy… here boy…" He held out his hand.

Suddenly the beaver just looked at us, and stood up on it's hind legs.

Then…

Then…

It spoke; "I ain't gonna sniff it, if that's what you want."

I jumped, and retreated behind Susan.

"Sorry," a rather sheepish Peter replied.

The beaver eyed us nervously, "Lucy Pevensie?" it asked us.

Lucy nodded, "Yes?" she said meekly.

Mr. Beaver handed her a plain white handkerchief.

"Hey, that's the hanky I gave to Mr-" Lucy was soon cut off from the Beaver.

"Tumnus. He got it from me just before they took him." The Beaver said again.

"Is he alright?"

The beaver looked around nervously, and then he spoke again, "Further in." he whispered. Suddenly, he just scurried away.

"Blimey. A talking beaver." I whispered.

Peter and Lucy were about to follow him, when Susan grabbed Peter tightly by his arm, "What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund asked. He still looked nervous and scared of what was going on. It didn't surprise me really.

"He said he knows the faun." Peter replied.

I looked at them both, and I had already begun to walk after the beaver. Lucy followed me. The poor girl; she was confused.

"He's a beaver...he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan hissed again.

Suddenly, the Beaver's ears perked up and he turned around, and walked back to them. "Is everything alright?" he asked; tugging on Peter's trousers.

Peter blinked hard, "Yes. We were just talking." It was rather sheepish, but at least it was a reply.

Just talking…

"_Don't worry we'll be home soon."_

_I smile at my father; a medium build man with dark brown hair. He's forty, and his smile lights my heart when I see it. He put his hand on my shoulder as I looked out on to the sea; and the port we had just left._

"_I hope you're not scaring her, again," my mother replied. My mother looks a lot younger than my father. She's thirty five years old, and there are a lot of rumours saying she only married him because he worked across the world, and he has money. My mother is French, and more specifically, a French Jew. She even had my dark hair, and my dark chocolate eyes. She had converted to Christianity when she met my father though._

"_No mother." I reply, "We were just talking."_

I could feel myself about to break down after being reminded of my parents.


	3. The Beaver's Dam

_Jeez. I think I am giving up with reviews._

_Well, here's a seriously bad chapter._

_Yes, Clara is paranoid. And shocked, very badly._

_thanks to my reviewers, and goodnight!_

_sas x_

_**

* * *

Tonight, we can be as one, tonight

* * *

**_

_A tear slipped down my cheek as I was reminded of my parents._

I am so weak.

I can hear people laughing at me.

There are people in my mind.

Taunting me.

Suddenly, they stop.

"Are you alright, Clara?"

I blinked hard several times. Susan was there, looking sympathetically at me.

I nodded, "I… I think I'm still in shock…"

Susan gave me a weak smile and took me by the wrist after the others; they must have moved past me when I spaced out.

The beaver took us under a bridge, and then somewhere else. I can't remember; I wasn't really paying much attention. I was following strangers… and a beaver.

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall," the bossy little beaver stated again; in his surprisingly gruff voice. He sounded like a market dealer from the East End!

He started to pick up the pace when we saw an igloo shaped house; made of sticks not too far away. It was cute; yet not very big. Almost like a chocolate box cottage. Several windows looked out onto the surrounding woodlands

"Oh, blimey," The beaver began, "Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup of rosy-lee!" he smiled at us. He must have loved his wife dearly.

"It's lovely!" Lucy told him. Her face lit up.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know," he blushed excitedly, "Still got plenty of work to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is done."

We approached the house, and now another beaver came out. This beaver looked, well… more feminine. The way she walked, was more something that a woman would do.

"Beaver, is that you?" the beaver asked; confirming my suspicions it was female, "I've been worried sick. If find out you've been with Badger again..." she paused as she saw us walk towards her, her voice now changed from harsh and strict to happiness.

What the bloody hell was happy about us?

"Oh, those aren't Badgers. I never thought I would live to see this day!" she said. She then turned her attention to her husband "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd give you a week if I thought it would've helped." He replied bashfully.

"Come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food. And some," she looked at her husband, "civilized company."

Lucy giggled. I couldn't blame her.

We followed the lady beaver in the small house. All of us apart from Edmund. I pondered for a moment where he was, and then I overheard something.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" That was the beaver asking him.

Edmund soon joined us; and he looked more nervous than ever.

--

Strange enough; we were all sipping tea with Beavers. They told us to call them Mr and Mrs Beaver. They were so friendly and kind. I just wanted to take them home with me. When we were all finally sitting down together, that was when Peter decided to break the sipping: "Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?"

Mr. Beaver stayed with us, "They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. And you know what they say: there's few who go through them gates that come out again."

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked again, this time he put his cup down.

"But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope." Mrs. Beaver said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" Mr. Beaver leant forward, "Aslan is on the move."

Aslan?

His name rings a bell.

A very distant bell.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked.

"Who's Aslan!" Mr Beaver laughed, thinking he was joking,_ "_You cheeky little blighter!"

Mrs Beaver nudged her husband, and gave him a serious face.

"You don't know, do you?" Mr. Beaver asked us.

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Peter informed them.

"I-if I may," I interrupted. My voice came out nothing more than a squeak.

"Yes?" Mrs. Beaver asked me.

I blinked. Everyone was staring at me, "I've heard of him," I began. Looks like there was no going back now, "He's in a story book at home. He's a myth; a proud Lion who watched over The Woods; not Narnia."

That was true. Now I remember; that was my favourite myth from my Nature Myth book. I used to read it over and over again when I was younger.

Mr. Beaver nodded at me, "Your friend is partly true. Aslan is the king the whole wood, the top geezer…the real king of Narnia!"

"He's been away for a long while," Mrs. Beaver also told us.

"But he just got back! And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked them.

"You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver was getting strangely excited about this. What is so good about us?

"Well, then…"

"Look… Aslan's return, Tummus' arrest, the secret police… It's all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver was acting pretty excited still. It actually, quite annoyed me though because he had an accent of a cockney Londoner.

Susan just stared for a second; perplexed. "You're blaming us?"

"No, not blaming. Thanking you." Mrs. Beaver said with an amount of happiness to her tone.

Mr. Beaver looked at his wife, who smiled dearly at him, "There's....a prophecy: 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done.'"

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan said.

"I know, but you're kind of missing the point!" Mr. Beaver shouted at her. Not angrily, but as if he was losing his tether.

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver told us.

W-what?

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked, he was beginning to look really... awkward.

"That's... impossible," I blurted out. They all looked over at me again, "I'm sorry, but I'm not even related to The Pevensies. I'm meant to be at the bottom of the ocean; dead!"

"I'm sorry?" Mrs. Beaver asked me.

I sighed, "I... was on a boat, destined for England. It was overflowing with people and soldiers... and then the Germans bombed it. I was sinking; I was being pulled down with the ship even though I was quite a way away. I couldn't see my parents... I was doomed. And now, I'm here where animals talk and, and... fauns exist! It isn't real. It can't be..."

"Ger-mens?" Mr. Beaver asked, "blimey, your world sounds completely different." He shook his head rapidly and changed the subject, "Well you'd _better _be, because Aslan's already fitting out your army!"

Army? War? This place is sounding so much more like home.

"Our army?" Lucy gulped. I don't think she could imagine herself killing, or fighting. And neither could I. I felt so scared and sorry for her.

"I don't want to be involved in a war, thank you." I said before looking over at everyone else. I felt so awkward and uncomfortable sipping tea with animals and strangers. So awkward.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan said; sounding frightened herself.

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!" Peter said.

I had enough. I stood up silently and left. I walked out of their small house, and then, I was outside in the darkness. I had forgotten my coat, but I couldn't be bothered to go back in. I wanted to go home; I didn't want to stay in this fairytale dream-world where nothing normal happens. I looked around myself, and I saw someone walking away. The figure was walking in the direction of a castle; an ice castle. I've never seen anything like it in my entire life.

I suddenly realized that the figure was Edmund.

"Edmund!" I shouted after him, and I started running.

He didn't hear me, and he was getting further and further away. Running had never been my strong point; that was definite.

"Edmund!" I shouted again; this time louder.

Another voice now came after me, "Hurry!" someone shouted; it was Peter.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted after her brother.

"Clara!" Susan shouted after me.

Susan cared.

I suddenly felt a hand grab mine and pull me back. I turned to see Peter, "At least we could save one person."

W-what?

"Don't go after him, you're playing in the witch's hands!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan replied.

"He's our brother!" Lucy also replied

I let go of Peter's hand with disgust, "I'm not you're sibling, so you shouldn't care about me." I said bitterly before I walked back to the house to get my coat, still cold. I touched my cardigan as I entered, still damp. I shuddered and picked up my coat.

"Run!"

I looked out one of the small windows and saw everyone running back towards the house, and several wolves running towards them.

Things just couldn't get better, could they?


	4. Escaping Maugrim's Gang

_**OK. Firstly thank you to everyone who reviewed and to NarnianFairyPirateAtTwilight, Pygmypuff, Musical Soul and SashaWPevensie**._

_**And to SashaWPevensie**, wow. Is that your real name? Cause that's rather nifty cause mine is too. : D_

_LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME._

_And to people who wish to find out about the Lancastria; use the link in my profile._

_Thanks, everyone._

_Sas x_

_**

* * *

Broken bottles under children's feet**_

_**Bodies strewn across the dead end street

* * *

**_

_I looked out one of the small windows and saw everyone running back towards the house, and several wolves running towards them._

_Things just couldn't get better, could they?_

As they entered in a hurry, Mr. Beaver locked the door so the wolves couldn't get in. Mrs. Beaver however was wrapping up food and other things in a cloth and scraps of fabric.

That reminded me; where was my ring?

I panicked, rummaging through my coat's pocket. I had lost it, and I hadn't even had it all too long. As I cursed in my head, but at the time I was unaware by what else was happening; The Pevensies had already climbed into a secret hallway going underground.

"C'mon love! Quickly!" Mr. Beaver shouted; it was either to me, or to his wife, but I didn't know who.

**BANG**. The door was going to open any second. These wolves were strong, and I could hear them scratching away at the sticks the house was made out of.

I knelt down on the floor to see where it was, and I saw it, under the table. I reached for it, and grabbed it successfully and before I knew it, I was being dragged by a beaver down the tunnel.

"Badger and me dug this. It comes out right near his place…"

"You told me this led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver interrupted her husband, hands on hips.

I couldn't help but to smile. It was pretty funny, regardless of the situation. We were jogging down the hallway; with me and Lucy trailing at the back. I was never a fast runner.

Suddenly, I tripped and fell. I yelped out in pain as my leg twisted when I fell. I heard a howl which was unmistakably from a wolf, "They're coming!" I said to the others.

Their faces turned to panic as Lucy helped me up. I yelped again As I stood on the ankle which had twisted in my fall, and I limped down the tunnel with Lucy helping me. For a young girl; she was very strong, mentally and physically.

In the distance; I could see stars; we were almost out of that accursed tunnel. It took me a bit longer than everyone else though because of my ankle, but apart from that; I was happy to breathe that cool air instead of the stuffy earthy smell from the tunnel. As we got out, Lucy let go of my hand as she looked around. She was very inquisitive, curious and aware about what was going on around her. Apart from the statues behind her that she fell over.

The statues were so real; the emotion in them. There was a badger and several rabbits, all looking petrified. I looked around myself; we were out in the open, but still near the woods.

"I'm so sorry, dear," Mrs Beaver said to her husband. She walked beside him and placed her paw on his shoulder in a small gesture of comfort.

He looked shattered; not being tired shattered, but broken and hurt. "He was my best mate…" he looked at the badger statue.

Wait, Beaver is acting like it was his friend, that statue. But it can't be, can it? The look on Beaver's face. It's as if it is his friend, and he's mourning.

"What happened?" I asked weakly. I didn't have a clue, so I had to ask.

Suddenly, a voice came from no where, "This is what happens to those who cross the Witch." We turned to see a fox standing in front of us.

I stepped back, but onto my bad ankle. I winced in pain.

"Take one more step traitor and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver threatened, and he was serious. There was a fire burning in his eyes, apart from the sadness

The fox sighed and took a step closer to us, "Relax, I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah? Well, you look awful lot like one of the bad ones," Mr. Beaver said again; his paws clenched. It was true. Sharp teeth, a scary looking face, definitely.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later. Right now; we've got to move."

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked.

--

I hate this plan.

I have to climb up a tree with a bad ankle.

I feel like crying in pain.

We were perched up in the tree, all of us and the Beavers. I was the first to get up, so I wouldn't hold everyone up when getting down.

We peered down on the ground below us, and the wolves ran out of the once blocked tunnel; Mr. Beaver and Peter had rolled a few barrels there to hold them off. And the fox how had actually turned out to be quite nice and was standing in the middle of where we had just been. We also covered our footprints in the snow over; just in case the wolves were clever enough to realize that.

A bigger and more vicious looking wolf looked down at the Fox, while Fox was quick to talk, "Evening gents, lost something have we?"

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans." The wolf growled in anger at Fox.

"Humans?" Fox began, "Here in Narnia? Well, that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

One of the other wolves grabbed Fox in his mouth and bit down a bit on him. I was going to shout, along with Lucy, but Mrs. Beaver made a gesture for us to keep quiet; knowing our lives depended on it.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much. … But still. Where are the fugitives?" the main wolf asked again

The wolf which had taken Fox by its mouth squeezed tighter and Fox yelped in pain. "North…they ran north." He said between gasps.

"Smell them out!" the same wolf ordered again.

The wolf which had Fox by his body threw him to the side, and the Fox yelped again in pain.

As we got down, Mr. Beaver set up a camp fire with Peter, and they started a small fire, eventually getting bigger. With something else, Mrs. Beaver was attempting to make the fox better, and I didn't have a clue how. She asked if I needed anything for my ankle. And by the look on the fox's face, I said my ankle pain was getting better; which was true.

"They were helping Tumnus and the Witch got here before I did. OW!" The Fox was telling us.

I wasn't really listening; I didn't know what they were talking about. The soldier's ring was a bit big for me, but it fitted on my thumb. I looked at it several times while they talked.

"Thank you for your kindness but I'm afraid that is all the cure I have time for." He stood up, and away from Mrs. Beaver.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked. She was sitting next to me; God knows why, I hadn't even spoken to her properly. On my other side my Mrs. Beaver, tending to the Fox.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honour," he bowed before Lucy and then winced in pain, "But, time is short and Aslan himself has sent me to gather more troops."

The two beavers gasped, "You've seen Aslan?!" Mrs. Beaver asked, a smile lighting her face.

"What's he like?" Mr. Beaver asked.

Why were they asking so many questions over Aslan? None of us even knew who he was.

"Like everything we have ever heard," he turned to us, "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

Susan and Peter looked at each other then back at the fox, "We are not planning fighting any witch…" Susan told him.

"But, surely, King Peter...the prophecy." The Fox said, disheartened.

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver pleaded to Peter.

Peter waited a couple of seconds before replying, "We just want to get our brother back." He said simply.


	5. Presents!

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_I might not update for a few more days because my guinea pig is dying._

_So, enjoy this still short chapter on presents!_

_Love, and peace sas x_

* * *

_**But I won't heed the battle call,**_

_**  
It puts my back up, puts my back up against the wall**_

* * *

What an awful night's sleep; with the Fox leaving our company late last night, we slept back in the tunnel from whence we came from. Mr. Beaver went back to the house to see if it was liveable; but it wasn't. So Mrs. Beaver looked as if she would break down into many a tear, but she kept strong. I suppose her house must have been her pride and joy. I wanted to comfort her, I really did, but I already felt awkward enough with talking to animals, let alone putting my arm around one!

Anyway, Mr. Beaver informed us we would be crossing the Frozen River to get to Aslan's camp, informing us again that it was near The Stone Table. None of us knew what it was, but we daren't ask another question just in case they laughed at our little knowledge of Narnia.

Even worse than waking up at a stupidly early time, we had been walking for hours. We had even crossed a stone bridge; very high up from rocky ground; it didn't look very appealing, even with soft snow to cushion our fall! Poor Lucy; she looked so frightened of it, but we coaxed her along, and we crossed it triumphantly.

We were then walking across a huge frozen lake; with no trees for a long time and I could see some water through the ice. Even though I hate to admit it, I was frightened of water at that point. I was trailing at the back with Peter carrying Lucy in front of me, then Susan, and the Beavers.

"Come on, humans, while we're still young!" Mr. Beaver shouted from the front of our line.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter joked; but for a couple of seconds there, I believed him to be serious!

"He is getting kind of bossy." Lucy said modestly; Very modestly.

I didn't know where The Beaver's got their energy from. They were powering ahead of us, while the rest of us were behind, trailing and tired. I couldn't keep up most of the time; I think I've got low blood pressure; or I'm just lazy. But I think laziness is the more likely option.

Suddenly, bells could be heard from behind us. We all turned to see a sleigh heading right for us. It was a distance away from us at the moment, but at this pace we were walking, we didn't have a hope.

"It's the Witch!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"Run!"

We broke into a run, regardless of whether we were in pain or not. We ran for minutes, trying to get away from her, but the witch was gaining, fast. As we reached a forest, Mrs. Beaver found a very shallow cave and gestured for us to get down it quickly. But by the time, we all got in, (packed like sardines mind) the bells had stopped, and we heard footsteps coming from around us... and a big shadow looming over where we were. There were a few moments of silence as the shadow disappeared and the footsteps had gone.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy whispered.

"I suppose I'll go and have a look," Peter volunteered; poised to stand up.

I was sitting next to an uncomfortable looking Susan and Mr. Beaver. Perhaps Susan had never tasted adrenaline in her life. No matter, I hoped she classed me as her friend, because it sounded as if she needed some.

"No, you're no good to Narnia dead." Mr. Beaver whispered, shaking his head. He stood up, and was ready to go up there.

"Neither are you, Beaver." Mrs. Beaver said, she pulled his left arm, attempting to persuade him to stay, but his mind was made up.

"Thanks dear." And with that, Mr. Beaver climbed out to investigate, cautiously walking up a slope.

After a few minutes, we were still there, waiting for him to return when suddenly, his face appeared at the top of the small cave.

"Ah!" Lucy jumped and screamed at the same time. No wonder; I almost had a heart attack too.

"Come out! I hope you've all been good, because there is someone here to see you!" he said excitedly.

Susan looked at me, and we all walked out from the small cove. We walked up the slope; to see a plump man with a white beard and hair, and had a happy smile. He was also wearing red, but not a bright red colour, more crimson. I looked at the sleigh he had been travelling in; reindeer with bells on their collars. That was the source of the noise then. The reindeer were also pure white, and some of them were looking all around themselves.

Then, it clicked who this man was; it was Father Christmas!

"Merry Christmas, Sir!" Lucy grinned; her eyes sparkling as she saw everything

"It certainly is, Lucy…since you have arrived." Father Christmas said. He smiled at the young girl, then to all of us.

Susan looked really unhappy. "Look, I've put up with a lot since we got here. But this…" She trailed off; she obviously didn't like being scared then.

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter said, looking at the sleigh.

"Yes, sorry about that." Father Christmas said; he looked over at his sleigh, and the Reindeer "But, in my defence, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan asked.

No Christmas? What would all of the young children do without Christmas? Surely… possibly… no. Perhaps it is true. So many things here are different to what home is like; this 'Queen of Narnia' is certainly sounding to be quite evil and horrible out of all honesty.

"Not for a long time." He sighed and looked back at us, "But the hope you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these!" He walked over to where the sleigh part was, and pulled out a faded red sack.

"Presents!" Lucy said excitedly. I also noticed she pushed herself in front of us.

Father Christmas chuckled at Lucy, and then dug around in his bag for a few seconds. He pulled out a small cordial of see through liquid; almost water like, but thicker. "The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury." He placed it in her hands, "And I hope you never have to use it…" He delved into the bag for another item, and this time it was a knife. It was in a red leather sheath and a small belt with it too.

"Thank you, sir. But I think…I could be brave enough." Lucy just about managed. It was obvious that she was surprised, and she didn't want the presents.

Father Christmas smiled at her, "I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs." He said wisely.

I couldn't quite grasp why Father Christmas had given Lucy a small knife. She was only a child for heaven's sake! As I eyed the knife, Father Christmas hadn't finished giving presents to us; his attention had turned to Susan now, but as he looked through his sack, I saw Susan attempting to see what her gift was.

As Father Christmas pulled out a beautiful hand crafted bow, and a quiver full of arrow with red feathers in them, "Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." He said as he handed them over to her.

"What happened to, 'battles are ugly affairs?'" Susan asked as she looked at her gifts.

Father Christmas chucked and looked through his sack again, "And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard…" He pulled out an ivory horn with ornate pictures or decorations on the side of it, "Blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come."

Susan looked at the horn, then to Father Christmas, "Thanks."

Father Christmas turned to Peter now, smiling at him, then he looked through his sack again, "And, Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand."

He pulled out a silver shield with a red lion design on it and a beautiful sword with a lion's head on the handle.

"Thank you, sir." Peter said, drawing it a small fraction so he could read what 'words' were written down it. The sword caught the light every now and again, and I couldn't feel a small hint of jealousy.

My time had come, Father Christmas turned to me, and routed through his sack one more. The first item he pulled out was a short sword; in a sheath. I blinked a couple of time as he handed it to me, "I had trouble with your gifts." He began, "But I thought this might be of use; for the dangerous road ahead." He said with a smile.

He looked back in the bag for something else, but as the rummaging stopped, he spoke, "Turn around," he told me softly. Not sure of what he was about to do, I turned around anyway. "Do you still have your ring? May I use it?" I gave it to him obediently. He wouldn't do anything bad with it if he hadn't killed me already.

A few seconds later, I saw his arms hold something above my head, then place it around my neck. I blinked as I saw it; the ring was now on a chain; but not just any chain; the chain looked silver, yes, but when it hit the lit for the first time, it changed into the colours and style like Mother of Pearl.

"Wow." I breathed. As his hand drifted to his side, he smiled at me as I turned around.

"This necklace is special; it blesses the wearer with protection from the demons which inhabit nature; for nature will be your strongest ally, as well as your strongest opponent." He turned to face us all, and then he put his sack back onto his sleigh. His jolly smile turned to a serious face as he addressed us all. "They are tools…not toys. Bare them well and wisely. Now, I best be off; winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!" he joked. He sat back in his sleigh and looked at us again. He picked up the reigns too and looked to us "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" he smiled and waved at us.

He pulled the reigns and the reindeer cantered away. We waved and smiled at him, Lucy's eyes sparkled as she jumped up and down in joy, "Merry Christmas!" she shouted.

"Merry Christmas, and thank you!" I also shouted.

As Father Christmas disappeared from view, Lucy calmed down and turned to her sister, "I told you he was real," she hissed with a smile.

Susan just looked at her sister, and I believed that she was too stunned to talk about it, and she never replied. Perhaps she couldn't face she was wrong; she strikes me as the type to do so.

Peter looked at us, "Did you hear what he said... winter is almost over." He smiled at us, "You know what that means... no more ice!"

We looked around and indeed through the frozen trees; pink cherry blossom was blooming.


	6. River Rush

_oh dear. well, my guinea pig died and I was crying when I wrote this; and I hope it's adequate._

_take care, and enjoy; sas x_

_**

* * *

Sunday, Bloody Sunday.**_

_**Sunday, Bloody Sunday

* * *

**_

_Peter looked at us, "Did you hear what he said... winter is almost over." He smiled at us, "You know what that means... no more ice!"_

_We looked around and indeed through the frozen trees; pink cherry blossom was blooming._

We started to walk again soon after Father Christmas left. In the time where we stayed still for a few moments; I fastened my short sword's sheath around my stomach under the fur coat. By now, I could feel the temperature begin to rise and the surroundings change; the snow was melting rapidly, and the trees were blooming fresh flowers.

So, when we did start to walk, it wasn't for a huge amount of time like before. This time, we talked as we walked.

"So," Susan began, "Where in England do you come from?"

As we walked in a group with the Beaver's ahead of us, I found a reply, "I live outside London; but we don't usually spend much time at home because my family and I travel a lot for my father's job."

Susan nodded, "We live in Finchley; London. Perhaps when this is over, you would like to visit us?" she asked.

Lucy beamed at me, "Yes! You must!"

I smiled at them both, "You really want me to?" I asked them.

Susan nodded, "Why do you doubt us?" she asked me.

I blinked a few times. I was embarrassed of what I was going to say next; why was I so surprised? "Oh, I… I never had many friends. You see with travelling and such, there was never enough time to socialize."

The two girls blinked in disbelief as I said that. Peter who was now a little way ahead turned back towards us, "Where did you travel to then?"

I thought for a few moments; I had only ever been to Europe; mostly France because of my relatives, "I've been to Germany and Austria. Belgium and France; I have a few relatives there. In fact, I was in Paris when we had to go to escape the Germans when they invaded. And that's how I got on the Lancastria…"

I was surprised; I wasn't hurt by saying that. Being around people who liked me made me feel as if I was invincible; as if I wasn't going to get hurt by anyone or anything.

"It's alright, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Peter said. He looked a bit guilty for me bringing it up; but I couldn't help it. I needed to get it out of my system.

I shook my head, "It's fine. I need to talk about it to get over it…" I trailed off.

I trailed off because I had only just seen what was in front of me; we were standing on a small cliff looking down upon a frozen river to be more precise. The only thing that really looked dangerous about it was that the ice was melting very fast, and it was breaking away and floating downstream.

"We need to cross now!" Peter ordered.

Lucy looked down on the river with a small amount of fright, and then she looked at the Beavers, "Don't beavers make dams?" she asked.

Mr. Beaver looked back at the young girl, "I'm not that fast, dear!" he informed her.

The disheartened Lucy looked at the floor.

"We need to get going," I informed them, "We don't know when the Witch is coming, so we need to move; fast."

Susan looked around and then her eyes went to her brother, "Wait, just think about this for a minute."

"We don't have a minute!" Peter said aggressively. He was also shouting; and I think it scared Lucy a small bit.

"Please don't argue!" I said, trying to calm both of them down. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't intervene, "We need our lives more than we need arguments, so let's just go."

Susan and Peter looked at each other, and we began the slow descent down. As we climbed down, the Beavers and Peter went first; while Susan and Lucy and I went last. It might have been slow; but it was better than falling to our icy deaths, or rocky deaths.

Peter put his foot onto the ice, and it moved. He quickly brought his foot up to his level; scared.

Mr. Beaver sighed and looked at Peter, "Wait, maybe I should go first." He said; looking at the ice.

Peter looked at Beaver; "Maybe you should."

Mr. Beaver carefully stepped onto the ice, and walked slowly across it, the ice rocking slightly with his weight. Then, he started patting his tail on the ice a couple of times to check that it was safe to stand on.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs Beaver shouted across to her husband.

"Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last, especially with your cooking!" he shouted a reply back. Mr Beaver gestured to us that it was safe.

Peter put his foot down on the ice again, and eventually, we all got on the ice. And we all walked extremely slowly across it. I hate to admit this, but I was scared. I was cared because there was a lot of water around it. And… with everything that happened…

"If Mum knew what we were doing..." Susan said, shaking her head.

Peter gave his sister a sharp look, "Mum's not here!" he shouted a reply.

We were almost there, so close to getting to the other side.

"Oh no!" Lucy shouted. She pointed at where several wolves were coming from.

"Run!" Peter shouted.

But it was far too late. The wolves leaped down the small rocky cliff and down onto the ice on one side. We turned to the other side, but wolves were there too. One of them held Mr. Beaver down; pinned to the ice. A bigger wolf; and a more sinister looking one approached us slowly; showing us his sharp looking teeth too.

Mrs. Beaver looked at her husband pinned to the floor, "No!"

Peter drew his sword, the metal making a scratching sound as he did so. Peter held it with both of his hands; pointing at the wolf.

The wolf laughed at Peter; "Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt." He said. His voice was gruff, and more teeth were showing now. Obviously then, the wolf must have had a fiery and short temper.

Mr. Beaver looked at the wolf getting closer to us, "Don't worry about me! Run him through!" he shouted from under the wolf who had pinned him's paws.

The wolf closest to us ignored Mr. Beaver, "Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you." He said again.

Susan who was in front of the scared Lucy spoke to her brother sternly. "Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!"

The wolf smiled devilishly; "Smart girl."

Mr. Beaver shouted again from under the wolf's paws; "Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!"

The wolf snarled at Mr. Beaver, and turned to us once again, "Come on, this isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go." His voice had gotten more aggressive and it sounded as if he was losing his temper very quickly. The wolf looked as if he was going to attack us any second now.

"Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!" Susan shouted at her brother.

I was fed up of everyone arguing. I was fed up of this sibling argument.

I drew my short sword, and pointed it at the wolf.

"Not you too!" Susan said, "Please. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Gut him while you still have a chance!" Mr. Beaver shouted again.

The wolf laughed, "A girl with a sword, now this is something…"

I felt the colour rush to my cheeks, "At least I don't do the bidding of some evil Queen!" I retorted.

The wolf growled.

I was powerless. My sword instinctively went back to my sheath; I hated being made fun of. I hated trying to do something right and it never happened.

"The waterfall!" Lucy shouted.

We looked up, and the waterfall was melting rapidly.

The wolf lunged at me, and I put my arm in front of my face to protect myself. He clamped down on my arm with his mouth and I yelped with pain. It wasn't much because of the coat, but it felt as if several injections were being put into my arm at once.

I turned, to see the ice was breaking beneath my feet, and Peter had plunged his sword into the ice.

It was all going so slowly. So, so… quietly. I was deaf to everything happening. I couldn't hear.

Then, on a small piece of ice, we were being dragged downstream. Peter was trying to grab me, because I wasn't holding on to anything.

The wolf dragged me under, and the cold water hit me hard; it was just like being on the Lancastria again.

The wolf blinked at me underwater and shook my arm violently, and with my free right arm, I pulled out my sword. Now I could see my blood entering the water; the smoky look to it made me feel sick.

And… I made an aim for the wolf, but missing because he let go.

I was relieved, but it wasn't over yet. I had to swim up to the surface. I quickly put my sword in the sheath and tried to swim to the surface. But my weakness is my strength; I was weak. I couldn't reach the surface no matter how much I tried; along with the fast current, I was doomed.

Suddenly, a soft glow came from my necklace Father Christmas had given to me. Then his words echoed in my head; "This necklace is special; it blesses the wearer with protection from the demons which inhabit nature; for nature will be your strongest ally, as well as your strongest opponent."

I begged in my mind for something good to happen, and suddenly, I felt hands pulling mine up; soft hands. Cold hands. I looked up to see water in the shape of hands helping me.

Soon, I was on the surface. I gasped for fresh air, and I reached for the bank. Suddenly, the current had changed towards it.

Perhaps I was very lucky. I grabbed the grass in my hands and pulled myself on the bank. I sighed heavily as I lay there, worn out and tired. I blinked a few times, and I stood up; looking back at the water. The current had returned to normal again. I moved my hands so they would be wrapped around me and I then realized that there was no coat. What had happened to it?

"Clara?!"

"You're safe!"

Suddenly, I felt Susan rush up and hug me. I was taken back a bit; because I hadn't felt happier with anyone out of my family as I did now. I saw Peter and the Beavers standing there over her shoulder, and smiled to him. I then turned my attention back to Susan and I hugged her back, and eventually I ended up smiling; and Susan looked heartbroken and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

Susan's eyes welled up with tears, "Lucy…"

"Has anyone seen my coat?"

We turned to where Peter was standing, and behind him was Lucy.

Susan blinked a few times to recognize the situation, and Peter hugged her. Susan ran up and hugged her too.

I felt so awkward in this situation, and I didn't do anything. I just stood there and looked at them.

Mr. Beaver smiled at them, "Your brother has you well looked after."

They started to laugh.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!" Mrs. Beaver said.

And, there was no snow. And flowers were blooming rapidly on trees, and flowers grew in the ground.

I needed to speak with Aslan.


	7. Aslan's Camp

_well, new chapter; there might not be a new one for a while so make this last!_

_sas x, and thanks for reading!_

_**

* * *

Sunday, bloody Sunday**_

_**Sunday, bloody Sunday

* * *

**_

_And, there was no snow. And flowers were blooming rapidly on trees, and flowers grew in the ground. _

_I needed to speak with Aslan._

As we began to make our way to Aslan's camp; I had some time to think. And to check my wound that the wolf had given to me. My cardigan didn't have any blood on it, mainly because my sleeves were rolled up, but my arm was in need of a bandage. We trudged through the grass; until eventually we were by a calm river. The sun was shining down on us too, and everything was so… calm. Nothing like what had happened at the river with the wolves.

As we walked on, Lucy stayed and watched petals form in the breeze a young girl who waved at Lucy. Lucy was shocked, but she smiled and waved back. She joined us soon after.

We entered the camp; with red tents covering most of a hilly and slightly flat grassy area. As we made our way through the camp, a horn was blown; I was guessing to alert everyone we were here. Fauns, centaurs, satyrs, cheetahs, and other creatures stared at us as we walked through the camp; and I for one felt extremely uncomfortable with all of the eyes upon me.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan whispered.

"Perhaps they're not used to humans. Either that or they want to kill us." I whispered back.

Peter and Lucy smiled at this. I felt better when both of them did so; otherwise, I don't think I would be able to smile at all.

Mrs. Beaver was paying so much attention to her appearance; she was using her paws to brush through her fur. Mr. Beaver who was walking beside her looked at her when she did so, "Stop your fussing. You look lovely." Mr. Beaver told her and put his arm around her. Mrs. Beaver blushed and smiled.

We were approaching Aslan's tent, which was the biggest tent of them all and lavishly decorated. A stern faced looking centaur stood by Aslan's tent and looked at us. We stopped just outside the tent, and by then, I had turned to see so many creatures had followed us. They all were looking at us, and there were vague whispers coming from them. Peter drew his sword and lifted it in salute to Aslan's tent.

"We have come to see Aslan." Peter said; nerves were in his voice.

The centaur looked over at Aslan's tent, and he bowed; followed by the creatures behind us. We then followed their example and we all bowed facing the tent.

I looked up as we bowed; and there was a Lion. This Lion; was beautiful, golden fur and his mane like a halo. His face was surprisingly kind for such a violent animal, and he smiled at us. He walked from the entrance to our tent to where we stood; and rose, feeling we must have bowed long enough to show our respect towards him.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam," he began; his voice was so gentle and kind. "Welcome Susan, Clara and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks." He nodded towards the beavers and the smiled back at Aslan, "But, where is the fifth?" he asked us.

Peter sighed, and he looked at Aslan, "That's why we are here. We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan added; her voice was grim.

Peter looked at his sister, then to Aslan once again, "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

Aslan's face from pure happiness had turned into a face only a grieving person should make. He really did look disheartened, "Captured? How could this happen?" he asked us.

Mr. Beaver looked solemnly at Aslan; "He betrayed them, Your Majesty." He said quietly.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur that was by Aslan's tent shouted.

Talk among the soldiers behind us got louder.

Aslan was calm; "Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation."

Peter and Susan looked at one another as I looked at Aslan. Poor Lucy just looked at the floor; probably hoping that the soldiers wouldn't kill her brother when we rescued him; _if_ we rescued him. "It is my fault really. I was too hard on him." Peter admitted; His face was full of guilt.

Susan walked to her brother and put her hand on his shoulder, "We all were." She admitted.

Lucy was looking worried too; which was surprising to why she began to talk. "Sir? He's our brother."

Aslan smiled weakly at Lucy, "I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse … This may be harder than you think." He paused, and then he looked at me, "Clara; I wish to speak to you in my tent."

I blinked a few times, and Aslan began to move back to his tent. I shot a worried look to Susan who gestured for me to go into the tent. I walked after Aslan; feeling the eyes of every soldier on me.

But as I entered, I was taken aback by the style and grace of the tent. It looked as if it had come from India, or Persia. There were cushions lining the floor and a larger cushion towards the back of the tent which I assumed was Aslan's sleeping quarters. Rugs and several trunks also lined the tent. Aslan was standing near one, his face was neutral; but somehow, there was still happiness coming from him.

"Clara. I think I have some valuable information for you, and some for which you must guard these secrets with your life." He told me.

I nodded, "Can I tell The Pevensies?" I asked meekly, my voice coming out nothing more than a whisper.

He smiled at me, "Unfortunately not, and do not act so afraid of me brave one, I do not bite." He chuckled.

I smiled too.

"Now then, your necklace Father Christmas gave you; you must never take it off; always wear it for your life could depend on it just like it did at the river." He sighed; his face was now becoming serious as I listened intently. "The Witch had the same necklace around her neck until thirty years ago when she fell in the river. Her reign of terror made Nature itself turn against her and almost killed her. Even though she survived, she threw the necklace off into some bushes, and she swore to never see it again. But, I do not know what she would do to get your necklace…"

I looked at the necklace hanging from my neck; I was sharing the same thing with someone so evil… I shuddered, "I shall protect it with my life, sir."

"But there is something I have forgotten. The ring that belonged to your saviour…"

How did he know about the soldier; my life back home, anything about me and my journey here? It was impossible, but I had to give a reply to Aslan, "Y-yes?"

"If I am not mistaken, the ring bears Latin writing, does it not?" he asked me.

I looked at the inside of the ring, and I saw the words, "Dulce et decorum est pro partia mori." I breathed.

Aslan looked weakly at me, "It means 'it is sweet and proper to die for one's country'."

Oh. He was hinting at me. Hinting… hinting…

I gasped.

"I-I'm going to die?" I asked.

"Perhaps. For the Deep Magic will decide my fate, as well as your own. And, I have also paid close attention to your country for a long time; it seems in the process I have learned several poems of your vicious wars." Aslan informed me, his face now turned to a smile, "I believe you should get out of those clothes and change into something more of this time. The tent closest to mine is yours, Susan and Lucy's tent. We had dresses made for you."

"F-for us?" I asked, "Thank you sir."

"Now then, if you excuse me, you training is to begin soon with Oreius and Peter."

I tried to think who Oreius was, and then I realized he must have been the centaur outside Aslan's tent. With that panic over, I nodded and abruptly and left.

I really hoped that I wouldn't die in a foreign place, because then, perhaps I would be dead in two places.

--

"Aren't these dresses superb?" Susan asked.

We were all in our tent; and each of us had a trunk full of dresses, all beautiful and all looked like that the greatest care had been made in making them. We all were sitting down apart from Lucy who had to stand to see into the trunks. Susan was looking absolutely thrilled about her dresses, but I was more speechless than anything. I held up a dark blue dress with silver like thread embroided to the front of it.

I looked over at Susan holding up a green dress to her; green really looked lovely compared to her pale skin. And Lucy; Lucy was looking at a red dress, her hand almost stroking it.

"We should get changed," Susan said looking at us.

"We should. Aslan told me I have to train…" I trailed off again.

I don't know why, but I couldn't focus. It was as if something bad was going to happen, and Aslan's words on what the Latin on my ring said haunted me. Perhaps this would be my 'Last Battle', my 'Final Stand'. I didn't know then; but I was being a worry worm.

Susan looked at me with a kind smile, "What did Aslan talk to you about? Because you sound so… afraid…"

I stopped blinking for a second and I turned to face Susan; "Nothing, everything's fine… he just wanted to ask me a few things." I lied through my teeth. I didn't want to tell them anything, be good and don't tell them anything.

Susan's small smile faded as I replied; "Oh…" she just about managed. She got the hint that I could talk about it.

And as we changed, I felt awful.

When we finished getting changed, I fastened the sheath with the short sword around my waist. I was sitting on one of the beds there, looking at Susan who was helping Lucy tie her belt. The guilty feeling seeped through me, and in the end, I left the tent.

A fresh breeze floated in the air as I walked outside, and I looked around; attempting to find Oreius and Peter. Dotted around the camp were soldiers making weapons, talking, or currently doing nothing. I even spotted a few Narnians sleeping. The sunshine beat down upon me, and I finally had a few seconds to spare amongst this war which was about to begin.

As I looked around once more, I spotted Oreius; the centaur from earlier on the hill looking at Aslan talking with Peter. Wait, Aslan wanted to talk to Peter too?

I looked over there, and eventually Aslan left, striding down the hill with his head held high. He was certainly a proud lion. Oreius went up to him and began to speak to him too; so I started to walk over to where they were standing.

One thing was definite at this point in time; this battle must be very hard to win if Aslan wants me to train.


	8. Training and Injuries

_Up to my neck in homework, but hopefully you'll all like this chapter!_

_loveyouall! sas x_

_**

* * *

And the battle's just begun.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I looked over there, and eventually Aslan left, striding down the hill with his head held high. He was certainly a proud lion. Oreius went up to him and began to speak to him too; so I started to walk over to where they were standing._

_One thing was definite at this point in time; this battle must be very hard to win if Aslan wants me to train._

As I walked over to where Peter and Oreius were standing and talking. On the way, Peter had drawn his sword; as did Oreius. Peter stood a neutral stance, his sword pointing towards the sky and Oreius' sword was too like that.

"Now, as I will attack; you should turn your sword horizontally to block…" Oreius looked over to where I was standing near them, "So you are my other student, hmm?"

I nodded weakly.

"Then, I do not understand why I am fighting against Peter, for it should be you who fights against him," he said, his hands with his sword dropping to his side.

I blinked a few times is disbelief; obviously training was serious. I walked closer to the two, and now Peter was almost staring at Oreius in disbelief. Peter was going to beat me easily; mainly because I am weak, and a girl.

"So then, did you hear what I was talking about, Clara?" Oreius asked me.

I nodded weakly again.

"Draw your sword, and hold it horizontally," he ordered.

I drew my sword, and held it with both of my hands. I was a bag of nerves because I had this horrible feeling about getting hurt; or making a fool of myself. But ever since that wolf laughed at me, I feel more determined and I feel as if I have a bit more strength in me. His negative words had spurred me on. I held my sword horizontally, as Oreius said so, and waited for the blow.

"Attack her, Peter."

Peter rolled his eyes; "Attack a girl? I don't think so, thanks."

That made me angry. As he looked to Oreius, I sought my chance of revenge. I aimed for Peter; wanting to hurt him as much as I could.

It scares me now, but because of what he said, I wanted to kill him. The anger swelled in me, and that was it; even if I did have a smaller sword, even if I was a girl; I didn't care.

Luckily, before any damage was done, he saw me aiming, and he held his sword horizontally so he could block. The metal scraped and made a horrible sound, but I was so determined… so…

He pushed me back with his sword; quite violently. At this point in time; I was so weak.

"Good, Clara. And you killed two birds with one stone, because for my next lesson was on the element of surprise…" Oreius said.

I smiled triumphantly; yet I probably annoyed Peter a lot because he was scowling at me.

"You too, Peter did well; you can react quickly enough in a life or death situation."

Peter was smiling now. But I hoped he wouldn't be for much longer.

"Ow!" I said as Peter's blade cut my hand.

We had been training for the past hour, by now I was getting tired and gradually slower. I dropped my sword as the cut slashed the back of my hand. I gripped my hand from where the blood had been drawn and tried not to look at it. To be honest, blood was never one of my favourite things, and looking at it for a long time really made me feel queasy.

Peter dropped his blade too; his face turning into mild panic, "A-are you…"

I pulled up my sleeve with my free hand, the gash wasn't too deep, but it was still drawing blood. Right next to it though was my wound from the wolf earlier; it still hadn't healed properly, "W-where can I get a bandage, Oreius?" I asked, ignoring Peter; this meant war if he really wanted to annoy me this bad.

The centaur looked at my wound, "Follow me," he said gruffly.

And I did, wincing in pain every time I moved when I walked; my hand moved naturally, and the movement just made the pain worse. A minute later; Oreius showed me to a tent where a grey haired faun sat. He had wrinkles too, and he looked quite; asleep. He was sitting on a stool with a bed next to him, and a small wooden trunk was by the side of his stool too.

Since Oreius didn't look like he was going to say anything, I was going to then. "Hello?" I asked; my voice raised.

The faun twitched and his eyes opened suddenly; aiming the almost sea like eyes at my face, "Yes?" he asked.

I gestured to my cut and my old injured arm, and he blinked. He sighed heavily and stood up, showing that he was rather short, and he began to look through the wooden trunk. Eventually he pulled out a reel of a bandage.

"Sit down," he gestured to the examination bed, and so I sat on it, Oreius was watching his every move, as if… this faun was going to do something crazy. But then again, this faun was eying my necklace with every spare blink he could.

I also noticed, Peter was there too, the worried and guilty look in his eyes. The old faun pulled the bandage tightly around my arm a few times, and I winced in pain. The old faun looked like he couldn't give a monkey about me.

When he finished, I abruptly left, with nothing, no exchanges or anything. He had scared me; the way that he eyed my necklace was as if he was going to steal it. As Oreius and Peter parted for me to go, Oreius stayed behind.

What words would be exchanged?

As I returned to where my sword lay on the fresh green grass, Peter had followed too. He picked up his sword, and breathed deeply, "I'm sorry." He said.

I put my sword back in my sheath. "Sorry doesn't fix a bleeding hand, does it?" I shot back. I looked at the floor.

"I said I was sorry! What more can I do?" he growled back at me.

I sighed and smirked at him, "Perhaps actually being a hero would help; not acting like it…"

He looked as if he would punch me, but something broke the silence.

A horn was blown, and I knew someone was in trouble.

"Susan, Lucy…" Peter mumbled, and charged off.

I joined him, but I trailed behind, and he wouldn't slow down for anyone apart from his sisters. A few minutes later, we were at the river we were had passed earlier. Lucy and Susan were up a tree, with Susan's leg being snapped at by the wolf, and Susan lifting her legs up each time.

"Get back!" Peter shouted, his sword raised and pointing at the wolves. There were several of them, and none of them looked pretty happy.

As I ran to join him, Lucy's face lit up. Hope was splashed across it, "Peter! Clara!" she said with happiness. I breathed heavily as I was by Peter's side, and I was scared; what about if we did something wrong? I shuddered. I had run so fast to keep up, and I had a horrible pain surging through my chest.

One of the wolves which if I had remembered correctly was the one was the one which had bitten me at the river. His teeth shined in the sunlight, and he growled at Peter and me, circling us.

"Come on, we've already been through this. We all know you both haven't got it in you." He taunted us.

"Watch out!" Susan shouted from the tree. Her arm was pointing behind us and rather frantically.

Another wolf was charging at up, but suddenly, Aslan grabbed him by him mouth and growled loudly. Oreius and other Narnians were there too, charging to another wolf, his sword poised to attack.

"Stay your weapons," Aslan ordered, his voice commanding and sounding so powerful; even I felt scared. Yet somehow, this lion still managed to keep the kindness in his voice, "This is Clara and Peter's battle."

I looked to Aslan; for anything; for something, and I was going to walk over to him when the wolf began to talk. I was edging closer and closer to Aslan, and then he walked away a few more steps.

"You may think you're royalty," the wolf began; his attention focussed on Peter, "but you're going to die…like a dog!" Suddenly, he turned to me and charged at me; his body weight knocking me to the ground with a bang; my bones aching as the touched the floor. The wolf was aiming for my neck, until I heard a whimper from him, and his body fell limp on top of mine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw blood pouring out the wolf like a waterfall of crimson; and I fainted.

--

"She's waking up!" the unmistakable voice of Lucy said with a squeak.

"Not so loud Lucy!" Susan scolded her sibling.

My eyes flickered open gradually; my body was lying down on some form of bed. A soaring pain engulfed my back and I felt weak.

"Clara?" Susan asked.

My eyes focussed on the two heads peering over me. One of which was Susan's, and the other was a very happy looking Lucy. Focussing more, I would see the roof of a tent, and then I assumed it must have been our sleeping tent because there were no male voices that I could hear, or men anywhere.

"Ow." I mumbled as I moved my hand.

"B-be careful, your hand is still bleeding from your injuries earlier," Susan informed me, "Peter told us what happened."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

They smiled, "It's good to have you back," Susan said softly.

"Why am I alive? What happened to the wolf?" I asked. So many questions were filling my mind, and I didn't have a clue.

"Peter saved you!" Lucy said with a smile on her face, "He killed the wolf and saved you!"

I sat up gradually, trying not to move my arm and hand too much. There was a new bandage on it, and I could feel liquid on my arm and on the back of my right hand. I looked around where we were and realized that we were in our tent, and that it was rather quiet. I avoided eye contact with the girls as guilt surged through me from earlier; I was so cruel and horrible to Peter, and now I just felt so awful about what he had done to save my life.

"H-he did?" I asked.

"Yes," Susan answered abruptly.

"Oh," I mumbled; it looked like I owed someone an apology.


	9. Apology?

_sorry for the lack of updates, i am in a bit of a state because of my best friend ran away and i have loads of homework (which I'm meant to be doing right now)_

_this is a rather short chapter, but enjoy!_

_sas x_

* * *

_**There's many lost,**_

_**But tell me, who has won?**_

* * *

I owed Peter an apology, and I avoided him; I've never been good at saying sorry, and I wasn't willing to apologise to someone who had hurt me previously for Christ's sake! But then again, he saved my life, I looked at the heavily bandaged arm beside me and I attempted to clench my fist, and a surging pain erupted through my arm. I stopped and groaned; I was in a very, very bad mood. So, after Susan and Lucy had left for dinner, I spent the whole evening lying on my bed, looking up to the quilted sky and I just… stared. I didn't have dinner, and just lay with the blanket over my head. What was I hiding from? I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I hated to admit it, but I was hiding from myself.

Eventually I drifted to sleep, but I still had the guilty conscience with me.

--

A soft nudge awoke me. My eyes flickered open to the blackness; I assumed my head must have been under the duvet still. I shoved the cover away from my head with my free hand; my non hurting one at that too. I blinked a few times to adjust to the light, and I saw Lucy's face beaming down at me.

"Hello…" I mumbled.

"Come on, we need to get up," she said, pulling my best arm.

I groaned, and she dragged me from my bed. This isn't what I wanted, I didn't want to have to wake up and be dragged around by a little girl! I sighed heavily as her sister brought me a fur hairbrush, "You need to look at least half presentable."

I blinked as Lucy pushed me down on a stool, "Where's the party?" I asked. The stool was facing a mirror, and I saw my bed hair looking unbelievably messy and horrible, "That's why." I stated. I pulled my bobbles out holding my two girly plaits together and sighed heavily; that was the only hair style that I knew or used. I pulled out my hair grip too pushing my long fringe out of my eyes. My plaits actually looked more like rats tails, but regardless.

A few minutes later after the taming of my unruly hair, Susan and Lucy had changed it into something else. My hair was now down by my shoulders and further; something I wasn't used to. I only really had it down when I was dragged to a dinner party or some other sort of special occasion. My fringe was still clipped back out of my eyes with my only surviving hairclip from the sinking. I sighed as I picked up my two hair bobbles and put them around my wrist.

"Thanks," I said weakly.

Susan then handed me a pretty dark blue dress, with a velvety sort of fabric. "We thought it would suit you," she said with a smile.

I accepted it. Actually, I was now beginning to think of Susan and Lucy of the sisters I never had.

--

And as we exited the tent, I saw Peter standing, staring up at the mountains. It was Edmund he was looking at, talking to a stern looking Aslan

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted in extreme happiness. She was about to run off when Peter came over and stopped her. She blinked a few times in disbelief at her brother and looked as if she would sulk.

Edmund turned to look at us, then back at Aslan. The great Lion muttered a few more words, and then both of them came walking down the mountain. The girls looked overjoyed, and so happy. But I didn't dare look at Peter, maybe later I would apologize to him.

As Aslan and Edmund reached us, Edmund looked at the floor sheepishly. "What's done is done," Aslan began, his voice weak. "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan then walked away.

A few seconds of icy cold silence drifted through us, until Edmund spoke. "Hello." He said quietly.

Susan and Lucy smiled at each other, and then rushed to hug their brother. The family bond between them was strong, that was inevitable. But , I couldn't help but to feel some awkwardness, "How are you feeling?" Susan asked as they broke the hug.

"I'm a little tired…" Edmund spoke again. His eyes certainly looked as if they would shut tightly any second now.

Peter stepped forward and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Get some rest...and Edmund… try not to wander off again." He said with a smile.

Edmund grinned back.

--

Two hours later, we were all sitting on cushions outside eating a delicious breakfast. By the time the Pevensies and I had finished, Edmund was still ravenously ploughing his way through the toast.

Lucy smiled at her brother as she put down her butter knife, "Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed." She said with a smile.

Peter then looked solemnly at the ground, "I'm sure they'll pack some up for the journey back."

I blinked, what did he mean?

"Were going home?" Susan asked.

"You and Clara are anyway." He said, "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay and help."

I sighed, "Excuse me?! I've got nothing to do with your family, so I can stay if I want to," I hissed back.

"But you were almost eaten by a wolf, Edmund was almost killed and Lucy almost drowned, so I believe you need to go back to where you came from, Home!" he argued back.

"Which is why we have to stay."

Edmund's voice interrupted our argument and he looked at us, "I've seen what the White Witch can do…and I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

We all looked awkwardly at each other as Edmund finished talking, until Susan broke the silence, "I suppose that's it then." She stood up gracefully, and brushed down her dress from the toast crumbs.

"We're going home?" Peter asked.

Susan smiled weakly, and she picked up her bow and quiver sitting on the ground behind where she was sitting, "To get in some practice."

Lucy smiled too, and she stood up and the two sister walked off together.

"We better get in some practice too then," Edmund said standing up.

Peter and I stood up too, and we glanced at each other, "Ask Oreius; the centaur to get you a sword." Peter said weakly whilst he drew his. The sword shone in the sunlight, it was so pretty to be honest; I envied not having a sword like that.

Edmund ran off, and finally, I had my chance. "Peter?" I said no louder than a mouse's squeak.

"Yes?"

I sighed and looked at him, "I-I'm sorry, about everything."

Peter shrugged, "You've got a funny way of showing it, arguing with me just now."

I shook my head, "That's because I was getting my point across. I was telling the truth…" I sighed again, a few seconds passed as I attempted to think out what I was going to say. "Look, thanks for saving me yesterday too. I owe you a lot."

Peter smiled weakly at me, "Apology and thankfulness accepted."

I smiled back, and moved my arm to move some of my flying strands of hair to the retreat of behind my ear. I didn't realize that it was y bad arm, so I moved it quickly. I winced in pain, and slowed by arm's speed.

"It still hurts?" Peter asked me, putting his sword away.

I nodded.

"Hang on, I've got an idea…" Peter said, smiling cheerily at me.

--

"This isn't a good idea, they're heavy!" I moaned at Peter as we climbed to the top of one of the hills. Indeed, on both of my arms were two metal bracers.

"You're just weak then," he joked as he stopped, Oreius was there with Edmund, teaching him the basic skills that we had learned in our first lesson.

--

"Come on! En guard! Keep your sword up like Oreius showed us! Now block!" Peter ordered Edmund as the battled on their horses. I was a fair way behind them, I had just gotten beaten by Edmund several times, and I didn't feel like getting crushed any more. My horse was a black stallion; Miguel it had told me. I know, lets just say I wasn't used to a horse talking to me. But he was beautiful, and he had an amazing shine to his coat. He talked to me proudly of his heritage and saying that he had been a wild horse up until now when he volunteered to join Aslan's army.

I was very interested, but I was polite enough to listen.

Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver came running up the hill; with panic stricken faces on themselves.

"Whoa horsey!"

Edmund's horse had reared, but Edmund gripped the reigns tightly.

"My name is Philip." Came the reply from his horse, sorry, _Philip_.

Edmund looked sheepishly at the horse, "Oh, sorry." He said awkwardly.

Mr. Beaver started shouted as both the Beavers came running up to us, "You'd better come quick! The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way there!"

I shot a worried glance to Peter and Edmund, who were too busy looking as if they would explode, or faint.

* * *

_read and review?_


	10. Jadis' Torment

**hey guys, i've been in a lot of trouble recently, so i've had to to write loads. my internet is now very limited, but it got to me that i never finished this story. i'm updating all other chapters and i have finished this story.  
**

**sorry for the let down dear readers, and i hope you enjoy this story.**

**peace; from sas.**

_**

* * *

The trenches dug within our hearts**_

_**And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Mr. Beaver started shouted as both the Beavers came running up to us, "You'd better come quick! The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way there!"_

_I shot a worried glance to Peter and Edmund, who were too busy looking as if they would explode, or faint._

Upon our horses, we got to camp within good time. We climbed off them before making our way to where Lucy and Susan were standing. The two sisters gave us a depressing look, not reassuring us at all. However, I was more focussed on all of the Narnians in our camp who had assembled around tents looking onto a centre aisle so the Queen or White Witch could make her way down. We waiting for a few seconds before strange looking creatures appeared carrying something. I think Cyclops would be the right mythological creature to describe it. They were looking uncomfortable carrying a bed like structure with a throne on top of it, and in that sat a middle aged woman; deathly pale and wearing a strange dress like she was queen of the Antarctic of something. But she was wearing an ice crown upon her head, and as the creatures stopped a few metres in front of Aslan's tent, she looked down at us.

She climbed down, just as a rather comical dwarf turned up looking flustered. I did keep a straight face; I had to. This was a deadly serious matter, and I couldn't afford to anger her _highness_. She looked at me though, for a while, before I felt her eyes on my neck.

_The necklace._

She approached me with a mock smile upon her face, "Tell me, daughter of Eve, why you wear a necklace belonging to _me_." There was a huge emphasis on me as she bent down slightly to my level; she was very thin and tall. The word gaunt sprang to mind.

"It was a present." I replied quickly, giving her a fake smile back. I was being brave, was was trying to be brave.

She stood up fully before her hand touched the ring around the chain, "And you've added a trinket! A tatty ring to the necklace…"

"That's enough."

Aslan's calm voice reached us as the Queen's hand returned to her side quickly and she jolted around. Her behaviour at that point seemed very strange, almost as if she was _frightened_; _scared_ almost of the lion.

She walked over to near where he stood, but almost sitting on her throne again, "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." She said before looking over at Edmund.

There were a few gasps from the other Narnians looking onto what was happening; a few mutterings, a few bits of gossip were spread. They almost seemed human, in fact.

"His offence was not against you," Aslan argued calmly, his poise grand and strong.

The Witch gave a light snigger, "Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" she asked, like he was a school student being told off for forgetting something.

There was a growl from Aslan as his face crumpled with a slight bit of anger, "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was made."

The Witch laughed lightly before pointing at Edmund with anger "Then you will know that the boy belongs to me," and she put her arm down and turned to the Narnians, "That boy," she pointed at him again, "will die on the Stone Table."

More mutterings and gasps; this was sounding almost like a court case.

Peter was angry; he stood next to me as then, I felt him take out his sword and point it at her, "Come and take him then!" he threatened. Edmund looked a little embarrassed, if I was truthful.

"You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king?" she mocked, looking down upon him. "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water."

Peter looked at the ground and put his sword away.

"Enough," Aslan boomed, "I shall talk with you alone."

And with a triumphant smile, the Witch followed Aslan into the tent. However, something didn't feel right. She smiled at me.

--

We were all sitting on the ground, there had been no sign of life from the tent for about half an hour. Boredom was kicking in and Lucy has resorted to making grass chains to keep her occupied. However, the Witch began to walk out so we all stood up again, to give her even some respect.

Aslan followed with a slight smile to his face, "The Witch has denounced her claim on Edmund!"

The Narnians cheered and Edmund looked relieved. Peter patted him on the back.

But that so called Queen hadn't finished yet. "How will I know your promise will be kept?" she said as she turned to Aslan. Silence set in once again.

Aslan looked angry, and roared one of the loudest roars imaginable. The Witch fell into her seat upon the throne carrier and laughter and cheers came from the Narnians again as she left, followed by the comical dwarf. However, Aslan was the only one who wasn't happy, his face fell and he returned to his tent.

"Aren't you happy?" Peter asked me.

I looked at him, "Yes, but, something's not right."

He looked at me before turned to his brother.

I went to bed early. I felt ill, like something bad was going to happen. I pulled the quilt over my head and curled into a ball, rocking myself to sleep. And also, I was afraid as there was a battle tomorrow, and I was completely unprepared. I felt my eyes close and I slept.

--

"Clara!"

I yawned as I drifted into consciousness. Someone was waking me up; and suddenly someone was now pacing outside, "Clara! Something's happened!"

Who could forget the annoyance in Peter's voice? I sat up, still in my dress and I quickly splashed my face with water and used my hands to brush my curly hair quickly. I looked over at Susan and Lucy's beds; empty. I panicked for a second; had I really been asleep for all that time?

As I went outside, Peter was standing there looking awfully upset and annoyed, "It's Aslan," he paused before looking at the floor, "He's dead."

I gasped lightly before looking over at Aslan's tent. "W-what happened?" I asked.

"Jadis, the witch made him take Edmund's place on the stone table, and she killed him." He looked me in the eye now, "We need a plan for today's war."

I looked back at the tent, "But what about Susan and Lucy? Where are…"

"They're with him. Don't worry." He reassured me. "We'll be in our tent to decide the plan with Orieus." And Peter walked away.

I walked back into the tent, uncomfortable with it being so empty and alone. I looked at my trunk, and approached it, before kneeling down and opening it. Inside were my normal clothes, light armour for today and my sword. My necklace was still around my neck, with Aslan's warning of never taking it off fluttering inside my head.

I couldn't believe he was dead.

He had only just warned me of what would happen to me, and now, everyone will run away from the battle without their true leader; we'll be murdered and we'll die.

I looked at my sword and belt, and picked it up.

--

I found Edmund's and Peter's tent, and entered it, giving Orieus, and the two boys a very weak smile to them. They were assembled around a table with a large map upon it; with small figurines in the shape of a lion and a witch. They looked over at me before I made my way over.

Peter looked at the map and shook his head, "I can't believe he's gone," he said depressingly.

Edmund stood there with his arms folded in a smart sort of manner. He looked at his brother, "Then you'll have to lead us. There's a whole army out there waiting to follow you."

Peter looked at the ground uncomfortably. "I can't," he replied, shaking his head.

"Aslan believed you could. And so do I," Edmund stated with defiance.

"And I," I agreed before looking at Edmund, then Peter, "If you can save my life, then you can save many more Narnians from being killed wrongly."

Oreius looked at all three of us then Peter, "What are your orders?" he questioned.

Peter put both of his arms on the table before looking over the map. "I propose that we have…" He looked at the map again, "All hand soldiers at the front, where I will be. But with some up there," he pointed to the mountains near the current camp, "In the mountains as reserves."

We all nodded to his suggestion, "Then," he continued, "The archers should be on the ledges along with you Ed and Clara, as it's leaders on when to fire."

"What?" Edmund said, "So you're expecting us to sit back and watch?"

Peter sighed, "Ed, I haven't finished."

Edmund shut up.

"How about if things look bad, bring them to the mountains, so then they're in range of the archers and the reinforcements." Peter finished with a slightly triumphant smile.

"If I may add," Oreius interrupted, "Perhaps I may give some advice as to create a diversion at the beginning of this, battle?"

And we listened.

* * *

please review!


	11. The Battle

**so guys, how are you? just spiffy thanks, since my parents took away my internets, but i am here! muahaha! new updates and such.**

**oh and, thanks to my reviewers, but i was expecting more. i guess the people who originally like the story left ff.  
**

_**

* * *

Sunday, bloody Sunday**_

_**Sunday, bloody Sunday

* * *

**_

"_If I may add," Oreius interrupted, "Perhaps I may give some advice as to create a diversion at the beginning of this, battle?"_

_And we listened. _

Only an hour later, things were so quiet at the camp. Morale had been driven down at the news of Aslan's death. We all looked to each other for guidance when we couldn't do anything. I liked to be alone at times like this, so I was busy in my tent attempting to sort out my armour. It was a light chain mail to by worn on my torso under my dress. It was thin and light, so it probably wouldn't do anything to help me, but I thought it's better to wear something than no armour whatsoever.

Peter came back to the tent to talk to me; this had been not long after we had sorted out our battle plan. "Hello?" I heard him call out from just outside.

"Yes?" I replied, and Peter gingerly walked in.

He look frustrated, annoyed, or was it stress? Too many emotions flooded over his defined face for me to count. I looked up from my armour to expect some words from him.

He looked me in the eye, "You're not coming up the front with me and Oreius," he said, just like that.

I blinked a few times. Partly in shock I suppose, "Excuse me?" I replied.

He looked away, "It's too dangerous. And besides, wasn't it you who said you were too weak to kill a rat let alone a beast?"

In my mind I cringed, yes I did say that during a training session, but I was angry, and it was that or I swore in French at him, "When do you decide what I do and do not do?" I almost spat.

I didn't mean for it to sound so bitter however, he looked me in the eye again, "You're making it sound as if I'm your parent. And I'm not. It's just I don't think you're generally up to fighting on the front today."

I almost laughed at him, "I am well and truly up to fighting today. I would easily give my life here because I'm nothing back home. I'm on a tombstone, forgotten and never remembered. My body would have probably been washed up on the coast or eaten by sharks."

He looked like he'd hit me, "Will you stop tearing yourself down for ten minutes!" He said, raising his voice, but not shouting. He had taken a step closer too, like he would shake me violently.

I looked at the armour lying on my bed, "I made up my mind what I'd do when I'm here. And… and…"

I was going to tell him about what Aslan said.

I was going to break a promise.

"Aslan told me I'd die for my country, are you happy now?!" I shouted back, before holding a hand to my eyes. I was trying to be strong; I was trying so hard…

Peter was silenced for a few seconds, picking out the right words to say obviously, "W-when?" he asked, which came out as nothing more than a whisper.

"He didn't say, but he talked about the ring of my attempted rescuer in the sea. The inscription means 'It is sweet and proper to die for one's country'. He said the deep magic would decide my fate… as well as his."

I started crying. But not elegant little tears, but a huge waterfall. A house flooding, a dam breaking, a watering can on an ant's nest. I completely broke down. Both of my hands were used to cover my face from embarrassment. Then suddenly, there was an arm on my shoulder. A strong soothing grip was trying to comfort me.

"The last thing I need is for you, Clara to think that you'll die. With thinking like that, you certainly will," Peter sounded so calm. His voice was soothing and gentle, but I didn't honestly think that his voice would calm me.

"I'm scared of dying," I mumbled amongst the tears. I truly was, back home I never really appreciated everything I had. I expected everything on a gold plate with a smile. I thought that dying was simple, as my death hadn't been painful. But here it was so different; a sword through your heart was painful, as was dying away from my family.

At least I knew on the Lancastria my parents were near; alive or dead.

Suddenly I felt something else.

A hug.

It reminded me of Susan's hug by the river, except I was comforting her. My tears were now seeping onto his tunic as he was still not dressed for battle as of yet. I felt awful, and uncomfortable of a boy hugging me, as this was the first hug I'd ever had with a member of the opposite sex (non family members). Peter's hug was soothing though, and I had finished venting; I had now stopped crying, I felt like such a baby. I pulled away and I wiped my face of any remnants of tears.

"I can't let anyone else die."

I looked up at him; he gave be a comforting smile as I partially recovered from what just happened.

"Aslan was everything to these soldiers. I can't let them be slaughtered out there because there's no morale. We could lose this fight, then what would we do? You'd just have to go home, I suppose, with Susan, Lucy and Ed."

I opened my mouth to argue, but no words came out.

"Just stay with Ed, I've got a feeling that he'll do something reckless," he paused for a minute, "Keep Ed safe."

I nodded, and before I knew it Peter had gone.

--

Five hours later, we were standing on the mountains. More specifically, Edmund and I were, looking down onto the army and the vast area that would soon be a large cemetery. Peter had given us orders to stay here, unless things got very bad. Behind us stood the vast number of archers we'd soon have to use. A gryphon flew and landed near to where Peter was standing; informing them of the current state of the Witch's army. It was too far away to see any of them properly, so I couldn't really make out what they were talking about.

Not like I'd want to know anyway.

But we did see the witch's army heading our way. It struck fear into us as it was bigger than our army by a huge amount. The gryphon flew back to where we were in the mountains, preparing for their part in the battle. I saw Edmund's face drop, then burn with anger when he could see the witch, looking smugly onto our army. _An easy battle_, she was probably thinking. Suddenly, the Witch's army stopped then continued. From the distance, I could see she was in a chariot, pulled by two white bears perhaps? Polar bears! The stop wasn't long, and soon they were charging after us.

Edmund raised his sword as a signal for the rest of the gryphons to fly down and drop rocks onto the other force, hopefully something that would help the cause. But soon, they began to drop like stones.

And soon, we charged too.

The fighting continued for a few minutes before Oreius' idea, a Phoenix flew down; ignited and separated the battle field right in front of the Witch. There were a few cheers, but using her staff the fire stopped and she continued through it with a larger chunk of her army.

The battle for us was poor at the beginning, until we saw our army retreating towards us.

"That's the signal!" Beaver shouted, with his small armour and sword upon him he looked like a giant ball of cotton attempting to look menacing, "Get ready!" he shouted.

Both armies were getting closer; the back of our army was here now, bracing themselves for the bulk of a fight in a minute.

"FIRE!" Edmund shouted, sword raised and pointed at the enemy.

A swoop of arrows flew for a moment, before hitting a majority of soldiers. But then, I gasped as I saw Peter's horse fall with an arrow to its neck. His helmet fell off and he got up uninjured, but he was in mid phrase, shouting something. Then we realized that Oreius and a rhino were charging at something.

Jadis.

The rhino got there first, turned to stone quickly, then Oreius swiped at her, and she bent backwards, avoiding it. Her wand was then jabbed at Oreius; he too was now stone.

"No…" I said quietly. Oreius had been with me for the most part of my lessons. A great teacher and a very good man. Now he was nothing more than a garden ornament. I kept back the tears as I felt that I needed to be down there, regardless of whether I'd be killed or not.

I looked to where Peter was standing, in absolute shock. He wasn't concentrating, he was upset too. I saw Edmund about to jump down and help his brother, but Peter's words rang in my ears so many times.

So I grabbed his arm. "No." I said before looking at him.

"He's my brother so I should help him!" Edmund stated before letting go of my grip.

"He told me I should protect you!" I pulled him back again before jumping off the ledge and into the heat of the battle.

It didn't get it though, he followed me. Mr Beaver followed us too to where he was standing, "Ed! There are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!" Peter looked at me, "Get out of here, please." He said.

"Come on, you heard him!" Mr Beaver said, tugging on Edmund's armour.

"I'm not going." I said as Edmund and Mr Beaver were leaving, "I can't just leave you here to face almost certain death on your own!"

Peter put both hands on my arms, "Listen, take Ed to a safe place and please just get out of here!" he said, looking me in the eye.

Uncomfortable, I looked away and shook him off before drawing my sword.

That's when I saw her approaching Ed with an evil glimmer in her eyes

"Not anymore," I whispered, "not anymore."

I ran to her, sword ready, I was going to kill her. I wanted her blood spilt.

"Clara!" Peter shouted, with an attempt to run after me.

But I had started running long before he did.

I stopped in front of her, before I almost melted in fear. She tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow, then she attempted to jab me with the wand; I dodged to one side, and with that, I took the opportunity and my sword broke the end where she had frozen Narnians into stone. The Witch looked at my necklace again, "I have no feeling about you stealing my necklace, so keep it, and it just might help you." Jadis said bitterly. She raised the wand to attack me, but I was ready to defend.

Once, twice, each time her wand clinked against my sword. I carried on defending myself from various blocks when I did what I should never have done.

I aimed, and missed, leaning forward with all my strength into that one shot. It was the worst thing I could have done.

But I had stabbed her, it was way of centre, and had just sliced her skin, but it didn't matter! I had done something good!

Suddenly Jadis kneed me in the stomach before I fell back slightly, then onto my back with a thud. I sat up, trying to find my sword which I then realized was wedged under her foot. Then, it all went slowly; she raised the wand, and then brought it down quickly onto my stomach area.

I screamed.

Agony.

Pure agony.

She pulled it out and I looked at her, but before my eyes closed, "Clara!" I heard Peter shout.

My breathing became weird, almost as if she'd cut my throat, but I was trying to hang on. My lungs felt heavy, full of blood I imagined. I came to the conclusion of a punctured lung, I think. I heard her sweep away and clink of swords. But I was drifting into unconsciousness.

Suddenly; I heard a roar, it was loud, but my eyes were shut tight and everything wasn't making sense. I couldn't think straight and I could feel myself bleeding through my dress.

But to be honest, I was slipping away too quickly to care.


	12. Out Of Place

**poorest chapter yet, but enjoy! oh, and i changed the rating to k+ and the pairing to minor, cause that's what it's like at the moment.**

**thanks for the reviews, but if i don't get enough i'll give you an AGONISING WAIT.**

**so, reviews = chapters + inspiration squared.**

**hugs, sas.**

_**

* * *

How long, how long must we sing this song?**_

_**How long, how long…

* * *

**_

_I screamed._

_Agony._

_Pure agony._

_She pulled it out and I looked at her, but before my eyes closed, "Clara!" I heard Peter shout._

_But to be honest, I was slipping away too quickly to care._

"She's waking up!"

"Lucy shhh!"

The unmistakable scold from Susan shut Lucy up.

Then I coughed.

Someone had put some foul tasting liquid down my dying throat. I coughed a few more times, this time gasping for air. Then, I wasn't in pain anymore. I opened my eyes slowly, before seeing all of the Pevensies around me. I sat up slowly as I looked at Lucy to the left of me, "Did you put something in my mouth?" I asked her.

Lucy gestured to her cordial in her hand, "Yes…" she mumbled quietly.

"Please don't ever do that again. It tastes foul," I informed her. The Pevensies burst into a small amount of smiles and a light giggle from Lucy. Peter knelt next to Susan; baring a slightly embarrassed and a weak smile. Edmund looked at me with his always inquisitive expression from Lucy's side. I felt someone holding my hand on my other side; Susan was smiling at me with such happiness and I too, was happy that I had a friend. The hand quickly let go, as if in embarrassment?

"We thought you were dead. Peter told us what happened," she paused, gesturing to Peter kneeling next to her.

I looked away, "She was after Edmund, and I had been told to protect him. I couldn't let him die" Suddenly, the figure of a lion came over, and I sat up, "Aslan?" I asked, looking at the lion.

"Yes it is me," he beamed with pride. His aura of kindness and calmness followed him wherever he went. I felt so at ease because of that.

I turned to the Pevensies again, "But how…?"

Susan looked at me with a smile, "It's a long story… A very long story."

Suddenly the two girls hugged me, before they pulled away. Lucy then looked at that blasted bottle in her hand, and smiled at her sister before running off to other injured people with that thing they called medicine.

--

We all headed back to camp, and began to pack up our things. Even though now we were technically royalty, we all still helped with moving everything to Cair Paravel. Lucy was fascinated by the Narnians telling us what it looked like, a beautiful fairytale castle it reminded me of because of their descriptions. She was even happier when Tumnus told her stories; the sweet faun was very nice to all of us.

But then again, I felt uncomfortable.

I wasn't their family; it was if I was added out of the blue, for no reason almost! I looked around at the red and gold tents being put away into carts to be taken to the castle. The once camp was being quickly put away for tomorrow's ceremony. After we had helped to disassemble a tent; Susan, Lucy and I went back to our tent and backed everything into the chests by our beds, well, our personal belongings. I only really had a few Narnian dresses and my Earth clothes, but the chest looked so empty. I sighed and closed it shut; according to Aslan a group of centaurs would take our belongings to these carts for us.

In the back of my mind though I had Aslan's words of dying in battle springing into my mind. I wasn't dead, so what was meant to have happened, was I meant to have died? If I was then wouldn't Aslan stopped me drinking the elixir?

Before long we were finished with packing, and then I noticed Susan standing next to me, "Clara, are you, alright?" she talked slowly, almost as if I was a mental patient of some sort!

I was taken aback slightly by this, I stood up. _Should I tell her the truth? Or should I just say…_ "Yes…" I mumbled, before looking at her in the eye.

Susan's eyebrow began to raise itself, "Clara, something's wrong. Please talk to us about it!" She put both hands on my upper arms with concern staring at me.

"Look nothing is wrong!" I had raised my voice slightly upon saying this.

Susan's face fell, "It's just you seem to be so quiet after what happened today…"

I shook my head, "No, it's just something Aslan said, that never came true."

I suppose it was also just the feeling of being out of place. I broke into a light run, out of the tent and to the outside of Aslan's now partially collapsed tent, he stood there with a group of soldiers; including Oreius and a few other creatures. Peter and Edmund stood there too, now wearing a more comfortable tunic for the walk ahead. Soon, I heard the grass crumple under other feet heading my way, I knew it was Susan and Lucy, but they didn't say anything.

"We shall get to Cair Paravel by early evening. Then we should have plenty of time to rest for tomorrow's festivities," Aslan beamed at us.

No-one said anything, and just like that we begun moving.

--

Did anyone miss me back home?

That was the question I asked myself during the walk. I wasn't as out of breath or as tired as I had expected, but I had kept myself to myself. I was walking ahead of the Pevensies, but I could hear them talking about something.

But I wasn't eavesdropping.

Ahead of me was Aslan, padding his giant paws on the cool grass like a kitten padding its mother for milk. I kept behind him, but with a distance. I was a tiny bit apprehensive of how he warned me I would die and I never did. I observed his behaviour for a few minutes; watching everything about him. His presence was calming, yet he never turned to look at the forest; but always looked ahead.

It was then when we saw the glistening castle of Cair Paravel. A stone bricked castle, with a glass roof above one of the rooms. We gazed in awe as we walked; I needed sleep more than anything. I yawned lightly as we got closer by the second, and soon, we were on the front steps. We looked at the open front doors, with flowing curtains seeping outside in a gold colour similar to Aslan's mane. He led us in as the soldiers stayed outside, and we gazed at the grand hall. Five thrones were the centrepiece of the room, looking onto the sea! The sea!

The sea…

No, I cannot be afraid. I won't be afraid of the water.

The grand hall had a beautiful stone floor; I bet it was so cold to the touch if we were barefoot! I gazed around before my eyes settled on the sitting Aslan, only a few metres away from where I was stood. Soon the Pevensies were with me too, Lucy's face lit up like a Christmas tree when she entered!

"Dear ones," Aslan began, his face shining with pride, "tonight you must rest for tomorrow is your coronation at midday. However, the kitchens will be more than happy to serve food now if you would like." He paused, "I believe Mrs Badger will bring you your clothes tomorrow morning, now I shall retire myself." He paused before a strong looking faun came over, wearing the emblem of Aslan with the specific colours too. He looked around thirty in our years, But his way of walking and presenting himself suggested he was a king not a butler! "This is Magnus; he shall show you to your rooms. He is also in charge of festivities tomorrow, so he shall gladly answer any queries. But before I retire... Clara, I wish to speak with you."

He nodded to the Pevensies before I followed Aslan, to a point further on in the hall, near where the thrones were situated. "My child," he said before looking me in the eye, "What is wrong?"

I looked up at him, "I don't belong here. It's just, I feel so… awkward here." I paused, "Oh Aslan, you said I might die, but I never did! And… and…" I paused again, "Before the battle, I broke my promise; I told Peter about what you had told me."

Then the guilt set in.

A paw was placed on my soldier, "Clara you do belong here… and do not feel guilty about breaking a promise to Peter. He is a good person and he understood your plight. But, I should tell you that I have not been perfectly honest with you when you first arrived."

My eyes widened, "P-pardon?" The great lion telling a lie? Never! I gasped slightly, what was going on?

"Tomorrow, at sunset on the beach after the coronation, that is when I shall tell you the truth. Come alone, and please do not tell them our conversation."

Over my shoulder though, I swore I heard something move, I turned slightly to see a bewildered rat standing on it's hind legs, staring at me. As soon as I looked at it however, it had scuttled off.

I turned and nodded, and it was now more than ever that I felt out of place.


	13. To See Aslan

**almost at the end guys! it all feels weird i started this a year ago and then abandoned it. ah, well, enjoy!**

**thanks for the reviews!**

_**

* * *

And it's true we are immune,**_

_**One fact is fiction and TV reality

* * *

**_

"_Tomorrow, at sunset on the beach after the coronation, that is when I shall tell you the truth. Come alone, and please do not tell them our conversation."_

_Over my shoulder though, I swore I heard something move, I turned slightly to see a bewildered rat standing on it's hind legs, staring at me. As soon as I looked at it however, it had scuttled off._

_I turned and nodded, and it was now more than ever that I felt out of place._

"Clara! Your dress is here!"

With the quilt pulled tightly over my head, I had hoped for a late start to the morning, but obviously not. I felt Lucy nudge me awake with every second she had to spare, "Clara wakeee upppp!"

I felt a draft of cold air as my cover was taken off me. I was so tired last night I was even wearing yesterdays dress! I yawned before sitting up slowly; rubbing my eyes. Last night I didn't even take into account my beautiful surroundings! I had slept on a gloriously comfortable four poster bed and the room was so, medieval was the only word I could describe it. Around my room there was a wooden chest of drawers, a wooden bedside table and a desk and chair. My window (made of unsmooth glass, a sign of which that they hadn't discovered the technology yet of making smooth glass) faced onto the sea, a beautiful crystal blue sea, nothing like I supposed, the sea back home.

Lucy was sitting on the bed with a big smile upon her face. She was wearing A pale blue dress with what seemed to be little pearls on it, It had long sleeves and a cape was fastened around her neck with a gold broach; the cape having golden trees upon it with a crimson red background. She looked lovely. "I like your dress," I smiled.

"Thanks!" she beamed in response, "Mrs Beaver gave me your dress as you were asleep, she didn't want to wake you up…"

I smiled back, "Thank you Lucy." I looked on the bed for the dress, but to no avail, "Where did you put it?" I asked.

She stood up, pulling my arm with her. I got out of bed, and I followed her to the chest of drawers, "The top one." She said simply.

I pulled the drawer open and inside was just one dress folded up with extreme care was a mixture of a blue and green dress, with a few false silver buttons on the front. The torso part of the dress was a pale blue, however with pale green embroiled leaves over it. The sleeves were a pale blue, and I gasped at how much work such a small creature could do. There was even a small silver trim around the neckline too. I pulled the dress out and held it up to myself, "Wow," I whispered. It was then I noticed a cape underneath where the dress had been; a pale yellow colour, a golden sunshine sort of colour. The embroidery on that too was extraordinary.

"I'll have to leave now, won't I?" Lucy asked.

I nodded, too speechless to talk.

--

Somehow I managed to get into the dress. I fastened the cape around my neck too and that was the first part of it done. I then put my hair back into its normal plaits, thank goodness! I then left my room, with everything ready to go. But as I walked the corridors, there was no Lucy. "Lucy?" I called out and around. I didn't know where I was going either. But I could smell food, and so did my stomach. It growled rather loudly, so now I was on a quest for breakfast. I had walked down a few flights of stairs and now I had determined nearer the kitchens.

"Oof!"

I was sent aback by someone running into me. Oh, no, it wasn't running, it was Lucy pulling my arm like it was about to fall off.

"Are you hungry Clara?" She asked with a smile.

I almost laughed, "Did you hear my stomach from all the way down here then?"

--

"Mm… I love toast."

Lucy was tucking into her fourth slice; smothered with butter and jam. I sat on one of the stools eating my second slice; also smothered in butter and jam. At least we had something in common; the great liking of toast! We were just about to finish when Susan entered, "Susan!" Lucy cried out. She was wearing a dress with the same shape as mine, but just in blue. She looked beautiful; her hair was tied back and with two braids.

"Good morning," she said, mid yawn.

I looked at Lucy evilly, "So how come you didn't wake up Susan instead of me?" I said in a jokingly accusingly manner.

Lucy grinned back, "Because Susan pushed me off her bed!"

I took the finishing bite out of my toast, "Oh," I mumbled.

Susan sat next to Lucy, and eyed the many slices of toast we had brought and made for ourselves. There were still two slices left. Susan looked at her sister before quickly taking one and taking a bite, finishing her mouthful before she spoke, "So who's excited about today?" she questioned.

Lucy smiled happily, "I am! Oh won't it be wonderful being royalty! I've always dreamt of something like this!"

Susan took another bite of toast and looked at me, "You don't seem happy."

I smiled, slightly, "I am! It's just its strange, that in a few hours we will be royalty when a week ago we were normal people getting on with our lives."

She nodded before we saw Lucy reach and quickly take a bite of the last remaining piece of toast.

"Lucy!" Susan and I said unison.

--

We were almost Kings and Queens. Cair Paravel was a beautiful castle, rightfully ours. The ceremony we were in was also beautiful, we all stood near our chairs, sorry, thrones waiting for the coronation. I was between Peter, in the middle and Lucy to the left of me, who wouldn't stop smiling. Aslan stood on her side though, but facing the audience, like he was a narrator in a play.

"Bring forth the crowns!" Aslan ordered.

Lucy's beloved Mr Tumnus and our short friend Mr. Beaver brought out the crowns. And soon, they were placing them on our heads.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant," she gave a smile to Tumnus who put a bronze crown upon Lucy's head. He even winked at her.

"To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just." Tumnus trotted to where Edmund was standing and placed a silver crown upon his head, like a almost plain banded crown, but bigger than the leaf ones.

"To the heart of Narnia, Queen Clara the Fearless," Fearless? I smiled at Tumnus who put a silver leaf crown upon my head. This felt so, weird. Almost as if this wasn't my crown. I looked upon the smiling soldiers, guests of honour and Narnians watching us adoringly.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." He had another crown; this time gold leaf one went onto Susan's head.

Tumnus put Peter's crown on before anything was said though, and sidestepped out of the way. "And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent."

Then almost like it was meant to happen, we all sat down. "Once a king or Queen of Narnia, always a king or queen." Aslan finished his speech.

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Clara! Long live King Edmund! And long live Queen Lucy!" Cheers from the crowd gathered at the coronation. I was going red with joy, but I was enjoying myself, so I didn't mind.

--

It was the time after the coronation when you conversed with people which everything happened.

Gliding amongst many proud Narnians, I smiled and spoke briefly to some, however it was when I was walking around it was when I spoke with Peter. He smiled at me like I'd done something right at long last. "You know, I've never had time to actually say you were extremely stupid for trying to take on Jadis alone."

Somehow, I worked out that he was joking, I smiled back, "As I've said before, I was extremely annoyed. And besides, I think this place is so much better than home right now."

An awkward silence for a minute, or two until Peter spoke up again, "Did you ever remember anything just after Lucy had used to cordial to revive you?"

I looked at him, puzzled, "Uhm… no. I don't think I do, sorry." I peered outside, the sun was setting. No! This was it, this was the moment for when I would find out what was truly going on. "Peter, I'm sorry, but I must meet with Aslan. If you'd excuse me…"

I left him in the middle of great hall, as I ran outside.


	14. Battle by the Ocean

**OH MAN IT'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER AWAY.**

**so guys, do you think a sequel would work? i don't know really if I should or not, but it's up to you.**

**oh and, the finale chapter will be up tomorrow or sunday!  
**

**loves, sass.**

**p.s. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG VIOLENCE. BE CAREFUL WHEN APPROACHING IT.  
**

_**

* * *

And today the millions cry,**_

_**We eat and drink while, tomorrow they die.

* * *

**_

_I looked at him, puzzled, "Uhm… no. I don't think I do, sorry." I peered outside, the sun was setting. No! This was it, this was the moment for when I would find out what was truly going on. "Peter, I'm sorry, but I must meet with Aslan. If you'd excuse me…"_

_I left him in the middle of great hall, as I ran outside._

On to the balcony area, Lucy and Tumnus were talking to one another, she was looking down onto the beach however, onto Aslan sitting there, watching the sea. She saw me and walked up to me, "Aslan looked worried."

I couldn't see his face, "I'm sorry Lucy, but I really need to meet with him, I talk with you when I get back."

She nodded as she obviously must have understood, and rejoined Tumnus again. However, I walked down the front steps and across the grass, feeling it partially tickle my feet. It felt cool and airy, and lovely. But I was going to see Aslan, and I had to focus on that. I was now faced with the beach, but first of all I had to climb down some steep steps, taking one step at a time, I must have taken a while, but Aslan was patient.

And now I understood what Lucy had meant; he looked worried, concerned almost, he faced me and stood up, turning his face into a vague smile. I lightly smiled back as he begun to talk. "So," Aslan began, "I suppose I must tell you the real reason as to why you're here, with us as a daughter of Eve."

"I suppose," Was I ready for this? Was I ready for the truth? Was I ready for anything whatsoever?

Aslan looked back at the sea, "Your wars are always so brutal. But this boat you were on, it was sunk by your enemy. I wanted to intervene." He paused before I quizzically looked at the sea too, "Your Great Uncle; is he Professor Digory Kirke?"

How did he know about my uncle? I nodded, "Yes…"

"A long time ago he came to Narnia, as a boy, but you are his youngest surviving living relative of him, and I couldn't know that I had not given you a good life here, which would stay with your mind forever. So I called you here, I had changed… the balance of things. There was only ever meant to be the Pevensies."

I nodded weakly. Only four were ever meant to be here, and I was never one of them.

"I called you Fearless as your title because now I know that you are unafraid of anything. Whether it be dying or fighting someone stronger than you…" He paused, looking at me. "Get on my back Clara."

I looked at him strangely, "W-why?" I asked

"Just get on my back!"

I obeyed, and sat on his back, gripping some of his soft fur. What was going on? I didn't know at that point. I looked around, and at that moment, I saw what was coming.

Minotaurs, giants, white tigers, dwarves. Around thirty were running from a cave on the beach.

They were running towards us.

They were no more than a few metres away until Aslan roared. They stopped, hearing the roar echo around the beach, and then Aslan ran. I gripped onto him with everything I could. He stopped and turned to the action, "Get off and run dear one, your life is at stake!"

I got off, but I wouldn't move, "I'm not leaving you to die."

Aslan bared his teeth at the charging tiger, and ran, he ran straight at him when they collided. I heard the most terrible yelps and cries, but I couldn't watch what was going on. When the yelps stopped, I opened them to see the white tiger, laying out upon the beach; it's white fur drenched with blood. Aslan turned and said something else, but I was deaf to everything.

Aslan was drenched in blood too.

"No…" I whispered, feeling giddy. I fell to my knees, sick to my stomach. This was my entire fault! How did they know about this?

I looked up and saw a rat amongst the Witch's soldiers.

The rat from the day before.

There were two giants running towards me now. Aslan ran after one, dragging one to his death, but the other had its axe raised; ready to kill. I got to my feet and ran to the sea; I couldn't run to the stairs in that time! The sea was my only friend now.

That's when I saw my opportunity.

Aslan was attempting to kill some other creatures when I ran underneath the giant's arm and to its fallen comrade. I needed a weapon to defend myself; I desperately needed one. I drew a long sword out of its belt sheath before I was poised to attack the giant now heading my way.

CLINK!

The swords clashed.

I could hear mixed shouts from the Pevensies, they were running down. I saw some other soldiers run down too. My heart filled up with happiness as we were now not as outnumbered, but still in dire need of more help. Our swords clinked again as the giant's strength moved me back to the sea. He tried to make another strike at me, but we were locked again.

I was now knee deep in water, but that's when I saw Aslan in danger, encircled by creatures shouting at him, throwing words of hate at him. Anger swelled as I had finally stabbed the giant; my first kill.

Did he have any family? Did he have anyone to care for? I wondered then.

He dropped like a stone as I ran to where Aslan was, "No!" I screamed, as I aimed my sword at a fierce looking dwarf. I felt the sword plunge through him and I was shoved to the ground by something. I looked up to see a Minotaur pick me up and throw me to Aslan in the circle. Then it was my turn to be ridiculed. I fell straight onto the sand as I was pushed; my crown fell to the sand also. Aslan growled loudly as they closed in.

"Stop!"

Peter was coming towards us, but I should have seen what was coming.

A Minotaur grabbed me and pulled me away, his furry hand covering my mouth, not wanting me to scream. I struggled around for a while until I saw that there was no-one of the circle left.

"Let go of her!" Aslan shouted; his teeth bearing.

The Minotaur drew a sword and held it to my neck; the cold metal being pushed into my skin. I felt it drawing blood, "I will never let go of her! I fight for my Queen Jadis and I always shall!" the Minotaur's response came, "If you come any closer I will cut her throat!"

"Please, leave her out of this! She never did any harm to you-" Peter began, and was cut off.

"Her harm came as she is one of the three daughters' of Eve!" he shouted again

Silence as I felt blood drip down my neck and onto my dress. I whimpered in fright and the Minotaur shook me, "Quiet human!" He said before looking at Aslan, Peter, Edmund and Susan. Susan had her bow raised, arrow at the ready to shoot; but her hands were shaking. Edmund had a sword; raised, but he looked like he might faint, and Peter looked as if he was on a rampage.

I started to cry, I was so scared. No I was going to die.

I heard someone make a step forward, and another, and another.

I pulled my mouth away from the Minotaur, "No!" I screamed.

Then I felt the blade swipe across my neck.

He suddenly let go as Peter put his sword through him.

I heard various screams. Thank goodness Lucy wasn't there. I used a hand and touched where I had been cut, and I inspected it. Blood. My hand was covered.

I was choking on my own blood. Coughing up flesh, I was walking almost drunkenly to the sea as I felt like I couldn't do this anymore. I was weak with losing so much blood. I couldn't live like this! I fell into the water at some point, my neck stinging but somehow I could still breathe, like the wound wasn't deep enough, just.

All the Pevensies were shouting. Then suddenly, Peter threw off his crown and jumped in after me and swam towards me I was still on the surface, using up what was left of my strength to keep myself alive, "Take my hand! He shouted as he was near.

But I couldn't.

_That was it_. I remembered when I was dying now!

_Peter knelt next to Susan; baring a slightly embarrassed and a weak smile. Edmund looked at me with his always inquisitive expression from Lucy's side. I felt someone holding my hand on my other side; Susan was smiling at me with such happiness and I too, was happy that I had a friend. The hand quickly realised, as if in embarrassment?_

It wasn't Susan, it was Peter!

"I… remember!" I choked.

Then I couldn't breathe, my head was submerged as I couldn't keep it up.

I last remember my eyes being open, so that must have been what happened, I'm so sure. I don't want to be sure that I died, but I knew deep down that I had.


	15. Epilouge

**i love cliffhangers.**

**so this is the end of our tale. i hope you've enjoyed reading this. but please, full reviews and opinions are LOVED. oh and, is a sequel appropriate?**

**THE BIGGEST THANKS TO; my loyal reviewers, and to the people who fought in the second world war, without you, we'd most likely not be here writing about amazing things like Narnia!  
**

**so take care guyss! sass **

_**

* * *

I wipe the tears from your eyes,**_

_**I wipe your tears away

* * *

**_

_Then I couldn't breathe, my head was submerged as I couldn't keep it up._

_I last remember my eyes being open, so that must have been what happened, I'm so sure. I don't want to be sure that I died, but I knew deep down that I had._

I woke up; but I wasn't in Narnia. No, this water was darker; colder.

I was back to the Lancastria.

I had new hope though, I had a fresh breath of air and I didn't feel as tired as I first did when I was here. But, I felt myself still being dragged under, until suddenly, I just stopped. I tried to swim up, but the vacuum of the boat sinking was still pulling me down!

Then something truly amazing happened, I felt like I was being pushed up. I looked underneath my body as to what was happening; water hands were pushing me up. This could only mean one thing; I had my necklace. I looked down onto my clothes; the same cardigan, pinafore and blouse I had worn when I first arrived in Narnia. But since the blouse was white, I saw the faint glow of something, and underneath was in fact my necklace that was given to me.

"_This necklace is special; it blesses the wearer with protection from the demons which inhabit nature; for nature will be your strongest ally, as well as your strongest opponent."_

"_Now then, your necklace Father Christmas gave you; you must never take it off; always wear it for your life could depend on it just like it did at the river."_

Both Father Christmas' and Aslan's words echoed in my head. They knew this was going to happen, they knew so they gave me this to protect me!

I was almost at the surface as to where the soldier who tried to save me was, he was still looking at me, unbelieving as to what he just saw; me moving up on my own.

I'd blame it on the vacuum, saying it began to counter and do the opposite to what it usually did.

I breathed in deeply as I reached the surface. Air, air was so nice when you'd been down there so long. But time hadn't changed back here; how strange! I looked around before looking at my sort of saviour.

"You alright?" He asked me, he was young, around eighteen if anything. He had a slightly posh accent with a hint of cockney. How peculiar.

I nodded, "Yes…" I could just about manage to say, "What day is it?" I spluttered, coughing up water.

The soldier blinked a few times, "17th June."

It hadn't changed!

"Did I disappear, even for a second?"

He shook his head, "Nope, I saw you the whole time. But you did rise up on your own…"

I ignored him, looking around the sea for anything. I realized there was no sign of my parents, at all. I looked around, calling out, but nothing.

"You missing your parents?" he asked me.

I nodded before instantaneously crying. One of my hands shielded my face from what was happening; I was scared to be alone now. I wasn't Clara the Fearless. I'm not even sure if Narnia was a real place, it could have been concussion, or a side effect of no water to the brain. I was confused and I wanted to go home.

"You'll be alright love." The soldier said, putting his arm on my back and pulling me into a bear hug whilst I cried, "You'll be alright."

We were floating there for a long period of time, before a few fishing boats came along to actually take us to Portsmouth. Half of that time I'd been crying, and the other I'd been shivering. A trawler fishing boat near us came along and threw a rope ladder out for us to climb in. But the boat wasn't small, it was big enough to hold 300 people; all of them apart from me a soldier. I'd looked for my parents and asked around, but nothing. My saviour stood with me, and before long, I had sat down against the main captain's cabin next to him.

I stared at the sea; now pitch dark, it must have been late at night, "I never asked what your name is?" I asked.

I felt him look at me, "Alexander Highgrove. Call me Alex," he paused, "And you are?"

I looked at him now, "Clara. Clara Howard." _Clara The Fearless, according to Aslan,_ I thought at the time.

And then, I drifted to sleep.

--

I woke with a start when I heard shouting. Alexander was standing looking out onto Portsmouth. I sat up with a start and joined him. I had never noticed but he was still in military uniform, but looking scruffy with the long sleeves pulled up and his trousers were torn."What time is it?" I asked him.

"About six."

A blunt answer, I was a bit annoyed at to be honest, but I couldn't change it. "Are you going straight home when we get to land?" I asked quietly. I was leaning on the barriers around this ship looking out onto the harbour.

He looked at me with a vague smile, "Yeah. S'pose. My mum was expecting me back anyway, but not in this state!" he laughed lightly.

So everyone was piled off the trawler onto the docks themselves, it was a bit of a crush but we did manage. Alexander kept near me, making sure I wouldn't get hurt or anything which I found sweet. They make our day even better we were greeted by people from the government who told us we should keep quiet about this incident, saying that if we went to the press we'd get arrested and empty threats like that. Fake smiles were what they gave us, so the soldiers gave torments back. Uproar soon came into play until calm was spread at one point. How could they expect us to keep quiet about this?

But we did.

At least, it wasn't us who broke the news of the story, and it never would be.

"We'll need your name dear."

We had been taken to a church hall to be interviewed, and to give personal accounts of the events. Sitting on an uncomfortable wooden chair, I looked at the pile of biscuits and cup of tea this government official had brought me to the table; she was bribing me, but I could fend off hunger for now as that one of the least of my worries. The woman was mildly posh and very annoying, she was middle aged, had dyed blonde hair, a toothy smile and bright red lipstick plastered around her mouth. "Clara Annette Howard." I said dully.

The woman scribbled something down before looking at me, "Now dear, I know it's hard, but you need to tell me what happened."

How could she? She was one of the most insensitive people I'd ever met! Infuriated, I stood up, "Hard? Yes, it is hard! I've seen people murdered by the Germans, people burnt alive, I've seen soldiers give their lives for normal people and my parents are dead. Take you and your idiotic questions back to Churchill and tell him this war isn't worth the blood spilt last night." And I did shout that. Other people who were being interviewed stopped to watch, which I found to help me carry on. I walked out of the church, and a few minutes down the road back to the port; to see if there was any sign of life; or my parents. I sat on a bench, waiting for any more boats to come in.

Meanwhile, I realized I had that poor soldier's ring still. I took off my necklace and took the ring off. I then put the necklace on and looked at the ring in my hand. Today was a sunny day, so it caught the sun's rays every now and again.

"Clara."

It was Alexander. He gave me a weak smile, "How'd your interview go?"

"I walked out," I said proudly, "She was being a bit, _'stuck up'_ so I shouted at her and walked out."

His smile became bigger, "That sounds like super fun."

I smiled weakly back before holding out my hand with the ring in it, "I believe this is yours?" I said.

He took it off me before smiling again, "I'd thought I'd lost this. Thanks Clara." He said gratefully.

I suddenly felt a gentle tap on my left shoulder. Expecting it to be that evil woman I turned with a scowl; but it wasn't.

It was my mother and father.

I ran up and hugged them, and wept.

--

Three days later we were home.

It felt weird to be back in our farmhouse. We hadn't been there for four months, and we'd returned with no belongings. I looked around our hallway before sighing lightly, mother walked in next, giving me a light kiss on the head, and when father came in he pulled one of my plaits playfully before going off to find our housekeepers.

But this wasn't my real home.

My real home was Narnia, and always would be.

**the end.**


End file.
